Kingsfoil
by StarryEve17
Summary: What is Kili's "orc wound" really? What actually happened? And what happened in between the scenes? I will write about Kili's own storyline and character development throughout the movie. Major hurt!Kili.
1. Flies and Spiders

**Soo, I read some MAJOR Desolation of Smaug spoilers. And I decided to write a story based on what I know so far, about what happens to Kíli during the movie. So, if you don't want to read EXTREME SPOILERS, TURN BACK NOW!**

**If you're sticking around, I assume that you are just as curious as I was. As most of us know based off of the footage we've seen while the Company is in Bard's boat, Kíli receives an "orc wound" during the barrel scene, which he claims is just a scratch. Well, it so happens I know exactly what that "orc wound" is and how it is treated, based off of various credible reviews of the movie. I also know how his relationship with Tauriel is developed. Some of you guys might not be fans of Kíli/Tauriel. Don't worry, this isn't a fic about their relationship. I'm just going off of (movie) canon, and they do seem to have somewhat of a romantic relationship brewing, and if not that, a very good friendship. I don't really know many exact quotes, I'm just going off of what I heard. And once I see the movie this Wednesday, I will come back and edit the story to work with the movie. **

**I hope you guys enjoy the story! Let me know what you think!:)**

* * *

Kíli's mind was in a haze. He felt the ground beneath him, damp and cold beneath his stiff frame. His limbs felt restricted against him. He could vaguely hear the sounds of yelling and rasping and a strange clicking through the fog in his head. His eyes could only see darkness.

All he could remember was a faint mist, trickling in through the trees of a crooked forest. Then there was a sharp pain in his stomach. Then… nothing.

One thing was clear, however. He was in danger.

He desperately struggled to sit up, but his body wouldn't permit him. He tried to call out. For Fíli. For Thorin. For anybody. But his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth. His lips wouldn't utter a sound.

This empty void of darkness was going to kill him. He was sure of it. He couldn't see. Couldn't move. It felt like even the air was refusing to enter his wanting lungs.

Distantly, he heard a voice. This voice was familiar to him. It spoke his name. The voice came closer. It was above him now, shaking him. It seemed to be… begging.

Suddenly, his vision was cleared. Fíli knelt over him, pleading with him to get up.

He could barely make out the words that were being spoken.

"Kíli… spiders… go… now!"

The young Dwarf blinked his eyes lazily in an attempt to gather his bearings. This only gained him another rough shake from his elder brother.

"Hurry! We've no time! They're coming! Help me get these webs off of you!" Fíli's voice was high and frantic as his fingers scrambled to remove the webs from his little brother's body.

Kíli could read the terror on Fíli's face. He knew it was serious. This wasn't a game. Not this time. They needed to go. It only took a few seconds, a few scratches later and Kíli was freed from his silky bonds.

The brothers stumbled to their feet, clinging on to each other as the dizziness sought to claim them.

Members of the Company were everywhere, gathering up their weapons, freeing others from their webs.

The young Dwarrows paled as eight large, spindly legs crept out from the thick of the forest. Then eight more. Soon, the entire group was surrounded by the horrendous arachnids. Their eyes were black and their mandibles clicked angrily at their escaped meal. They rasped in agitation. And then they charged.

The Company had no way out. They would have to fight.

Thorin let out a war-cry as he sped towards the nearest spider, easily slicing across its unprotected eyes. The others quickly joined their leader. Fíli charged, brandishing his axes, prepared to take down any foul creature that came in his way. Kíli followed suit, pulling back his bow, his aim proving true as an arachnid fell dead to the ground, an arrow protruding from the center of its head.

It was a grey flurry of madness. The forest was so dark that one could hardly distinguish their companion from their enemy.

No matter how many monsters were struck down, two more would scurry from the undergrowth to take its place, hissing out commands to their compatriots.

Kíli soon found himself overwhelmed with the sheer amount of spiders circling him. He drew back an arrow, aimed and… missed. The creatures were quick, and light on their legs. Their close proximity caused Kíli to trade his bow and draw out his sword. He hacked and stabbed and slashed at the arachnids, but there were too many. He looked to his brother for aid. He could see the golden-haired Dwarf attempting to kill his own foes. There was no way the elder of the Durin's could reach him.

One spider managed to evade Kíli's blade, and plowed the young Dwarf down with one of its gargantuan legs. Kíli's breath left him as he hit the ground, and his weapons slipped out of his grasp. He desperately tried to scramble away from the hordes of spiders surrounding him. One creature moved in. This one larger than the rest. It rested its hungry eyes upon the small Dwarfling. Kíli flinched away as the fangs drew near to his neck. The spiders had learned from their past mistakes. This time, they would use no paralyzing venom. This time, they were in for the kill. Immediate. Final. Kíli closed his eyes as he prepared to meet his end.

But pain and darkness never came. Rather, in its stead, came light. From the heights of the trees came two beautiful beings. One man and one women. Fair and beautiful. And dangerous. They leapt from the trees with a lethal grace, shooting arrows with deadly precision. More figures burst through the trees, arrows ringing through the air, striking down the monsters. The shrieks and hisses of pain and terror rose from the pit of spiders as one by one, they fell. Most crawled away in fear of the new arrivals.

Kíli's attacker, however, wasn't so easily distracted. It reared up, fangs frothing with venom and hate.

He could vaguely hear his brother calling his name.

The killing strike never came. The creature was felled by a single, perfect arrow. In the distance, Kíli could make out a figure. Tall, strong, and beautiful. It was the She-Elf. She, a member of one of the Dwarrow's most hated of races, had saved his life without hesitation.

Her shots didn't cease, however, as more and more spiders filled in through the trees. She snatched up daggers from her belt, slinging them in quick succession at the beasts, each hitting the mark.

Kíli shouted a warning as a spider came crawling from behind the She-Elf.

"A dagger! Quickly, throw me a dagger!"

No dagger was thrown to him. Rather, the Elf turned with unspeakable grace, hurtling the blade into the face of the monster, ending it.

"Do you really think I would give you a weapon, Dwarf?" She spoke, amusement playing on her face. There was no malice in her tone. Her eyes darted to her companion, who stood before Thorin and the remainder of the Company, bow taut with an arrow pointed directly at the King's face. Many other Elves stood around, their stance in accordance with their leader. Kíli stole one more glance at his savior, as he moved to stand with his brother.

"What purpose have Dwarves in this forest?" The Elf snarled. "What have you come for?"

"Our business is our own." Thorin growled, eyes dark with loathing.

The Elf seemed to notice something, as he straightened his body and stood tall.

"Drop your weapons." He ordered.

"Never—"

"Drop your weapons now or your leader will have an arrow through his head." Finality laced his tone.

Reluctantly, the group lowered their weapons to the ground. Each member leveled their gaze at the Elf, threatening him with their eyes.

The Elf matched his glare with theirs, as he knelt down. He rose, and in his hands lay Orcrist, gleaming in the pale light.

"This is an ancient Elvish blade, forged by our ancestors. Where did you get it?"

"We found it abandoned in a cave. It is mine now." Thorin challenged darkly. "We have even received Lord Elrond's blessing to pass through here. Let us go, and we will cause no harm to come upon you or your people." Thorin spat out the words as if they were poison.

The Elf seemed to contemplate this. Sheathing Orcrist at his side, he turned to the woman, muttering words in a language so soft and untainted, it made Kíli feel as though he was unworthy to hear it. She responded in hushed tones, her face grew worried. The male Elf turned away from her, his next words firm as he set his jaw.

"Legolas." She stepped forward. "Please. He will kill them."

The Elf called Legolas frowned, lines creasing his delicate face. He moved near to her, eyeing the other Elven warriors who stood around the clearing. He whispered, nearly unheard by the Company. "It must be done. He already knows they are here."

Her face and posture spoke of obvious distress. "If it must be something, convince him to imprison them. Anything but death. Please." She muttered.

Legolas closed his eyes as he sighed. "Take them."

The She-Elf smiled in gratitude as she moved away from Legolas, coming to bend down to Kíli's level.

She looked him squarely in the eyes. "I am going to bind you. " Her eyes sought forgiveness, while her face held unrelenting.

Kíli was unsure of what to say. "Oh? But I've just been freed from the spiders!" He exclaimed with mock-horror. He didn't know why, but he felt a strange need to comfort her.

She let a small smile light her face as she tied a rope around his wrists, attaching it with Fíli's bonds. Her curious gaze lingered on Kíli for a moment more, and she turned away to lead the Company away.

Fíli's head snapped around to his brother.

"We're about to be taken to some evil Elf-lair, and still all you can think about is flirting with the prettiest girl you can find!" He snapped angrily.

"Oh, don't get angry, brother!" Kíli put on a cheeky grin. "I still think you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

Fíli smacked his brother's head. "Idiot."

Their innocent banter was interrupted by a loud "Up, Dwarf!" The brothers were forced roughly onto their feet by an Elven warrior, who shoved them into the line-up of very angry looking Dwarves.

Thorin struggled in his bonds. "Where are you taking us?" He spat, using every ounce of his strength to set himself free.

The Elf Legolas stared into the dense forest ahead. "To the halls of the Elvenking, Thranduil."

* * *

**Yes. Some of this does happen! Tauriel does save Kili (I'm not sure exactly how) and he looks at her in awe. Cute baby Kili of cute. Legolas takes Orcrist. Some of the stuff you've already seen in trailers. Pretty much all for that chapter at least. Next chapter: more spoilers, more fun:)**

**Please read and review:)**

**Also, if any of you are reading my story 'The Line,' or my Supernatural story, don't worry, I'm working on both of those, and they'll be updated soon:) I just HAD to write this little story first!:)**


	2. Feast of Starlight

**Thanks so much to ****silvermoongirl10****, ****SpitzeFeder****, ****Alicia457****, and ****GregsMadHatter**** for reviewing! And thanks to all those who followed and favorited! **

**Also, ****SpitzeFeder****, I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! Things were crazier than I thought it would be the past couple days! I hope you loved the movie as much as I did!:)**

**I HAVE seen the movie! So now these writings will be a bit more accurate, but I'm still a bit unsure about some of the quotes. I totally forgot how Kíli and Tauriel's conversation went down after the Feast of Starlight bit. Kíli said something about a merchant? I wasn't sure, I was just gushing over that fact that Kíli was actually getting screentime and character development. **

**If any of you guys have already seen the movie and remember something I left out or said wrong, please remind me and I will edit it!:) I also added a bit too, just to get the story going a bit.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The verdict was set. The Dwarves were to remain in the dungeons for the remainder of their lives. And all for some white gems, which Thorin was far too stubborn to relinquish.

The Halls of the Elvenking were expansive. An eerie sense of anger floated through the sweet smelling air.

Kíli couldn't help but gape in awe at the sheer beauty and massiveness of the wooden palace. He stumbled against Fíli as they were led across a narrow, spindly bridge.

The She-Elf glanced in the direction of the youngest Durin, trying to keep up with his elder brother without falling off of the ledge. While the Dwarfling seemed to excel at everything else, he certainly lacked in grace.

They were led, one by one, deeper into the dungeons of Mirkwood. The Elven guards roughly shoved each and every member of the Company into their own individual cells, apart from each other. There would be no conspiracy among them.

Kíli and Fíli were the last of the Company to be brought to their cells.

The She-Elf took Kíli to his, motioning for him to go forward into the barred room.

The young Dwarf looked up at her and smirked. "Aren't you going to search me? There could be anything down my trousers."

"Or nothing." She replied smoothly as she sashayed away. She allowed a small grin to creep onto her lips as she came to Legolas's side.

The Elf-Prince frowned as he glanced back at the smiling Dwarfling. "Why does the Dwarf stare at you, Tauriel?"

"Who can say?" She brushed it off, but paused and added as she walked away, "He's quite tall for a Dwarf, do you not think?"

"Taller than some. But no less ugly." Legolas muttered under his breath.

The Elf-maiden frowned as her brow furrowed in confusion. She shook her head. It was nothing to dwell upon.

The Elves of Mirkwood dispersed, leaving the Company alone in their prisons.

* * *

Kíli wasn't a patient Dwarf. He sat still in his cell for all of five minutes when he decided he was bored. He crept to the barred door.

"Fíli?"

No answer.

"Fíli?" He spoke louder.

"Kíli? What is it? What's wrong." He heard his brother reply, worry was apparent in his voice.

He was about to respond by suggesting a game, but was rudely interrupted by an Elven guard commanding them to quiet down.

Kíli huffed and slid down the wall onto the hard ground, sighing in disappointment.

"Nothing to do." He murmured. "Don't you Elves at least have the decency to get us a snack?" He rose his voice for them to hear.

Nothing but soft music and faint laughter from above.

They didn't know how to throw a proper party.

Elves were boring.

Well, all except that one whose hair was like fire. She was very interesting. And beautiful. And she had saved him. That had to count for something.

Kíli reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black stone. He rubbed his thumb over the Khuzdul writing that was intricately written into the stone. A small pang of yearning entered his heart.

He began tossing the stone into the air, attempting to see how high he could throw and catch it.

Kíli found himself wholly entertained for near five minutes, when the soft sound of footsteps echoed in his ears.

He glanced up, and to his happy surprise, he found the pretty Elf-maiden staring at him through the bars of his cell.

"The stone in your hand, what is it?" She asked.

Kíli glanced at the stone. "This?" He held it up. Thoughts of mischief stirring in his mind. "It is a talisman. A powerful spell lies upon it. If any but a Dwarf reads the runes on the stone, they will be forever cursed." He forced the stone into her field of vision. She flinched away.

When the young Dwarf smiled at his own joke, she realized she had been fooled, and began to walk away.

"Or not." She halted when she heard him call out. "Depending on whether you believe that kind of thing. It's just a token... a rune-stone."

She turned towards him as he continued. "My mother gave it to me so I'd remember my promise."

"What promise?" Her curiosity was piqued.

The smile fell from his face as he looked down. "That I would come back to her... She worries." As quickly as the smile left his face, it was back, bright and contagious. "She thinks I'm reckless." He began tossing the stone back into the air, higher this time.

"Are you?" The Elf rose an eyebrow.

"Nah." Kíli shrugged, and the stone fumbled from his grasp and out onto the floor outside the cell. The Elf kept it from falling into the chasm with her foot. He stood and moved closer to the bars, hoping to retrieve it. But the Elf took it in her hand. As she held it up against the light, she smiled at its iridescence. He glanced at her in uncertainty.

When he realized she wasn't going to continue the conversation or return the stone, he cleared his throat. "Sounds like quite a party you're having up there."

Her smile grew. "It is 'Meleth en Gilith.' A Feast of Starlight... All light is sacred to the Eldar, but Wood Elves love best the light of the stars." She stared above her, as if she could see the stars through the dungeon walls.

Kíli turned his head in contemplation. "I always thought it is a cold light, remote and far away."

"It is memory; precious and pure." She held out the stone in her hand, extending it to him. "Like your promise." Light shone in her eyes as she spoke. Respect blossomed in Kíli's chest as he took the stone from her hand. This Elf... she was mysterious. He wanted to know more. He wanted to understand her. "I have walked there sometimes, beyond the forest and into the night. I have seen the world fall away and the white light of forever fill the air."

Kíli gazed at her in wonder as she spoke, words soft and poetic. And lonely.

He silently wondered if she had lost someone.

"I saw a fire-moon once." He looked at her, almost for approval to go on. She sat down on the steps as she listened. He smiled as he continued. "It rose over the pass near Dunland. Huge! Red and gold it was, it filled the sky. We were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin, they were trading in silverware for furs. We took the Greenway south, keeping the mountains to our left, and then it appeared. This huge fire-moon lighting our path." His eyes never left her as he spoke. She held his gaze. "It burned among the stars, far, far away. It was beautiful."

They were silent for a few moments, and then, "What is your name?" He needed to know.

"Tauriel." She said, eyes shining in the dim light. "What is yours?"

"Kíli."

"Well," Kíli leaned against the iron bars, his lips slanted into a grin. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Tauriel."

She laughed at his flirtation. But he would not be deterred. They teased and laughed, their mirth ringing throughout the caverns.

The other Dwarves rolled their eyes at the youthful exchange. Fíli was secretly thankful that Thorin wasn't present.

Their conversation continued to flow for several minutes, until Tauriel was summoned to return above. She bid him a sweet farewell, and left Kíli alone to his thoughts.

No, Kíli decided. Tauriel definitely wasn't boring.

* * *

**Please read and review! **

**I know it's a short chapter, but I am working on the next chapter as we speak! That's where all the Kíli hurt comes in. Also, if you've seen it, feel free to discuss with me things! I love to talk about it! Pretty much no one I know has seen it yet so I have no one to talk to:P**

**You guys are great!**


	3. The Forest River

**Super quick update! Here you go! Yay for Kili feels!**

* * *

At Bilbo's arrival, a cacophony of cheers erupted from the Dwarves, which was quickly silenced by Thorin's stern reprimand.

They were quickly released from their prison, and led by Bilbo into a boarded room full of various wines and alcohol and large barrels. There lay two snoring Elves at a table, fast asleep with wine bottles slowly slipping out of their hands.

Kíli couldn't help but voice his concern. "I don't believe it! We're in their cellars!"

"You're supposed to be leading us out, not further in!" Bofur whispered angrily.

"I know what I'm doing!" Bilbo retorted. He kept behind them and whispered shortly. "Into the barrels, quickly!"

"Are you mad?" Dwalin pushed forward. "They'll find us!"

"No, no. They won't, I promise you! Please! Please, you must trust me!" Bilbo was openly frustrated.

The Dwarves hesitantly obliged, struggling to clamber into their own barrels.

"What do we do now?" Bofur stuck his head out from his barrel, the others following suit, waiting for direction.

"Hold your breath." Bilbo said vaguely, and pulled a lever.

"Hold my breath? What do you mean—" Bofur's sentence was cut off by various cries of surprise, as the floor dropped out from underneath them and they were thrust into cool water.

They bobbed up and down in the river for a moment, when the small Hobbit came sliding down from the hatch door. Nori quickly grabbed Bilbo's hands. Hobbits weren't known to be excellent swimmers.

"Well done Master Baggins." Thorin praised the Hobbit.

Bilbo nodded at the approval.

The Dwarves paddled forward as the current began to pick up, leading them down the river at a fast pace.

Almost too fast.

Before anyone could realize, they were hurled down a waterfall, into the foamy white rapids below.

Kíli spat out water and whipped his hair from his face as he breached the surface of the river. He coughed up the water that was forced into his lungs. His eyes were cleared of liquid just in time to notice and dodge an oncoming arrow.

Elves came through the trees above, attempting to stop their escaped prisoners from going further. Legolas strode forward in urgency, orders spilling from his mouth as he determined the prisoners' escape route.

The river twisted and turned, thrashing the Dwarves against rocks and branches as they floated with the current.

Suddenly, just as the Dwarves were about to leave the final portcullis, it closed, iron bars shut tightly.

Thorin shouted in agitation as he slammed himself against it. The other Dwarves joined him in the hopeless effort.

The Elves surrounded the Dwarves from all angles, arrows held at the ready. Suddenly, an Elf warrior fell forward into the midst of the Company, a black arrow lodged into his back.

If things could possibly get any worse for the unlikely Company, they did. Hideous beings came pouring from behind the stone establishments. Orcs.

Legolas shouted in warning to his people, and directed his warriors' attention to the oncoming threat. No longer were the prisoner's their primary concern. The battle waged on.

Kíli meanwhile, sought out an escape. He spotted a lever, not far above him on the wall. One that would open the portcullis and set them free. He gave no thought to what he was about to do, he simply acted. He leapt from his barrel, and sprinted to the lever, skillfully dodging and killing any Orcs that drew near.

Fíli watched his brother carefully, quickly launching stolen knives into Kíli's opponents. The young Durin was doing well. No Orc stood a chance against him. Nothing could come between him and his family's way out.

A new Orc came from over the wall. It was large. Much larger than the others. And it carried a bow with long, jagged, deadly arrows. It's wicked eyes digested the scene, and fell upon a young Dwarf fighting off his infantry, attempting to make an escape. An escape that, if successful, would surely free Oakenshield.

No. Bolg wouldn't have that.

Kíli was nearly there. He cut down several more Orcs. The lever was right there! Just a few more steps—

Kíli's eyes widened as he gasped.

He glanced down at his leg. A single arrow was protruding from his thigh.

Then there was pain.

Kíli cried out as he fell to the ground.

Fíli's eyes never left Kíli. He couldn't look away. Not when his little brother was in danger.

Kíli would never let a moment of heroism surpass him. Reckless.

And then he was shot. The look of shock and pain that registered on Kíli's face shattered his soul.

That was when Fíli's world stopped.

"KÍLI!"

Anyone but Kíli.

Thorin froze at the desperate cry.

He didn't see. He didn't need to see. He just knew.

_No._

"Kíli…" He whispered.

He wouldn't accept it. The gate didn't matter now. Nothing did. Not Smaug. Not Erebor. Nothing. Not at that moment.

All that mattered was his nephew.

Kíli lay on the ground, struggling to manage the overwhelming pain. His mouth opened and closed in agony. His arm reached down to his leg, and he gingerly pressed on the shaft of the arrow. A wave of pain shot through his body.

This was it. The Orc would finish him. They would kill his family. They would kill Thorin. Fíli. Erebor would never be reclaimed. Mother would have no one...

No. That couldn't happen. He wouldn't let it.

He was vaguely aware of a certain Elven Captain bursting into the fray of battle, shooting down any Orc who threatened to harm the Dwarfling.

But that didn't matter. Not now. All he knew was that he needed to reach the lever. He needed to save his family.

He bit back a scream as he pushed himself up. He lifted his sword, viciously slicing away at any foe who got in his way. He snarled as he killed one directly ahead of his destination. Nothing would get in the way of his family's freedom.

He slid forward on his elbows, and slowly, agonizingly, reached for the lever and pulled. The gate opened.

He fell back onto the ground, the breath bursting from his lungs as his back hit the stone. But it was alright. The Company was safe. They would be okay.

Kíli seriously contemplated laying there, letting the pain take him away. His eyes began to close as the darkness seeped in.

Then he heard it.

"Kíli!"

Fíli.

He had to get back to Fíli.

His mother wasn't the only person who made him promise to be safe.

He lurched to his feet, limping as quickly as he physically could to the Company. The arrow was still stuck in him. But there was no time.

He dropped into his empty barrel, the shaft of the arrow breaking off against the wood, sending a fire of white-hot pain through his system as it lodged itself deeper into his body. A weak gasp escaped him. He had energy for nothing else.

He leaned heavily against the barrel in exhaustion, as the river took them beyond the forest.

He couldn't remember much after that.

* * *

**Please review! :) **


	4. The Aftermath

**So I saw the movie again! It was even better the second time:) On that note, I would prompt you guys to re-read my previous chapters, as I have changed them quite a bit. The dialogue is now accurate to the movie, as well as some of the action. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Fíli's head whipped around, frantically searching for his brother amidst the constant violence. He had begun to panic when he finally spotted him.

Kíli was clinging desperately to his barrel, and to consciousness.

Fíli wrestled various weapons from their enemies, determined to protect his little brother from anyone who dared to come near him. Rage spilled forth with every strike Fíli landed. No one would touch Kíli ever again.

Thorin's mindset was aligned with Fíli's as he cut deeper into the Orc filth's throats, stabbed further into their skulls. His voice was raw as he yelled in anger and frustration.

Nothing made him more angry. Not even the wretched Dragon.

No one touched his family.

The river began to slow, the Orcs' numbers were dwindling.

A few more minutes passed. A few more enemies were killed.

They finally came to the embankment. The Company stumbled out from their barrels and onto the rocky shore.

Kíli was one of the first to leave his barrel. He sat down heavily on a boulder, wincing and grinding his teeth in pain.

The shaft of the arrow was still lodged deeply in his flesh.

He bit down on his tongue as he tore the arrow out. He couldn't help the cry of agony that escaped his lips. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he cast the arrow aside, taking no notice to the strange tint covering its tip.

He threw his head back, trying with all his being to stifle the pain.

Bofur came beside him, worry evident on his face. The normally cheery Dwarf lowered himself to take a better look at the wound. "Let's take a look, lad." He reached out a hand as if to touch it.

"It's nothing." Kíli mumbled, shaking his head. "It's fine."

Bofur drew back his hand, mouth tugging into a frown.

Hurried footsteps rushed forward, the name "Kíli!" falling from distraught lips.

"Kíli!" Fíli skidded to a stop next to his brother, brow furrowed in worry. "Kíli, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." Kíli lied. "I took it out."

Fíli stared at the wound, noting the steady flow of clean, red blood. He sighed in relief.

"Let's get this bound." Fíli moved to tear his shirt.

"We need to leave this place." Thorin's voice boomed over the waters.

Fíli gaped at his uncle in astonishment. Didn't he know?

"Kíli is injured. His leg needs binding."

Thorin looked down at his youngest nephew. The boy was obviously trying to hide the pain. His first instinct was to go to him. To comfort him and take care of him.

Then, from the corner of his eye, he saw it. Standing tall. Waiting to be reclaimed. Beckoning to him.

The Lonely Mountain.

Suddenly, the feeling of protectiveness he had over his nephew vanished. The gold overcame his mind. It whispered to him. Spoke to him of wealth unimagined. Kíli could wait, it told him. The child would be fine.

Though in his heart Thorin knew it would not be alright. But his mind won over his heart, and swallowed him in darkness and greed.

"Hurry," he heard himself saying. "You have two minutes."

Fíli glared at his uncle. He had no right to discredit Kíli's suffering. The elder Durin turned his attention to his ailing brother, and began to bind his leg.

A few minutes later, shouts of surprise rang through the clearing.

Standing tall on a stone outcrop, was a man.

He held a bow, arrow tight against it, raised to fire.

Kíli neglected to think about his injury. He reached down and grabbed a heavy rock. He held it over his head, prepared to throw it at the new threat... when it was shot straight out of his hand.

"Try it again, and you're dead." The Man warned, his voice low.

It was Balin's wise words that saved them in the end.

The bargeman actually turned out to be very kindhearted, although he hid it well beneath his stern demeanor.

A few words and "niceties," as Dwalin so delicately put it, were exchanged, and the Company was quickly on its way.

Kíli slumped heavily against the wood of the boat, bending his leg to test the pain.

"How are you feeling?" Fíli slid down next to him.

"I could be better. But, you know, I've had worse." Kíli managed a small grin.

Fíli smiled, memories flooding to the forefront of his mind. He clapped a hand firmly over Kíli's shoulder. He felt the worry over his brother melt away. But there was something that pounded darkly in his mind. Something about the nature of the wound wasn't right.

The golden-haired Dwarf leaned over, "We are cleaning the wound the moment we reach Esgaroth." He whispered in Kíli's ear.

A small nod was the only response.

Bilbo came over next to the young princes', taking a spot next to Kíli. The Hobbit found that he enjoyed the youthful company. They always made him feel included, which was truly refreshing when contrasted with Thorin's disapproval.

He was ready to crack a joke, when he noticed the angry wound on Kíli's leg. He made an equally disgusted and worried noise at the back of his throat.

Kíli spoke too quickly. "It's nothing." His head snapped towards his uncle. Thorin didn't need to know the extent of his injury. "It's just a scratch."

Bilbo snorted and pursed his lips. "No, that's not 'just a scratch.' That is an _orc wound._"

Kíli sighed and leaned his head against the barge.

Silence fell for but a few moments.

A wary voice spoke up. "But… you _are _okay. Aren't you, Kíli?" Bilbo's eyes showed genuine concern.

Kíli closed his eyes. This was getting old. "I'm fine."

Bilbo didn't look convinced, but he let it drop, his eyebrows furrowing in concern.

Several minutes passed, and the Company had finally arrived.

* * *

**Please review!:)**


	5. Laketown's Daughters

**Hello! Sorry for the late update! Thanks for all the reviews and support! They really keep me going! I kinda changed up last chapter (go ahead and reread it if you want, not too much was changed though), and switched some of the content onto this chapter. I felt like I could add some more depth and character development. Yes, I am spicing it up a bit, because we obviously didn't see everything that went down in the movie. **

**I hope you like it!:)**

* * *

Laketown was a cesspool of filth and putrid living conditions. It smelled of dead animals and smoke. The air was thick and hard to breathe.

All this coupled with the fact that the Company was currently crushed underneath a load of rotting fish.

This really wasn't Kíli's day.

The fish made his chest feel close to collapse. His breathing was only slightly relieved by a small hole in the wood of the barrel in which he sat. The slimy scales of the fish rubbed against his leg, causing it to burn and itch.

His leg was sure to get infected, if it wasn't already.

Then came the toilets.

No, Kíli decided. So far, Kíli didn't really like this Bard fellow and his outlandish ideas. He would take the Trollshaws over this experience any day.

The Company was quietly led into Bard's home, where they were given a light change of clothes and blankets to last them the night.

Kíli took the blanket graciously, and bundled himself tightly. He was cold. He couldn't ever remember being this cold, not even during the winter when he and Fíli would play on the frozen lakes of the Blue Mountains.

Kíli paid no mind to it, however, and simply lay against his brother's shoulder on a rickety bench and attempted to sleep.

Only a few minutes passed. "Kíli?" Someone was shaking his shoulder. He cracked his eyes open. "We need to clean your leg."

He groaned. "Not now, Fíli. I jus' wanna sleep. 'm tired."

"Then sleep." his brother said softly, resting a hand on Kíli's head. "I'll do it."

Kíli smiled in appreciation as he shifted his leg over so Fíli could work.

Fíli carefully unwrapped the bindings around Kíli's thigh. He clenched his teeth at the sight. The area around the puncture wound was red and inflamed.

"Oh, Kíli. I think it's infected." He breathed. He peered down at his younger brother, resting on his shoulder. Kíli was sound asleep.

Fíli looked around, hopeful to find someone to help. Almost all of the Company were already asleep.

That was when he spotted two young girls sitting at the kitchen table. They were meticulously separating walnuts into a bowl and sprinkling strange herbs and spices over them.

They must be Bard's daughters then, Fíli thought.

"Excuse me." He whispered. Their eyes shot up at the sound, hands stilling their work. He chose his next words carefully. "What are you two pretty lasses doing awake at this hour?" He winced. It sounded better in his head. Kíli had always been better with girls than he.

The sisters looked at each other and giggled. Fíli blushed.

The eldest of the two finally spoke up. "Da always has us prepare food for those less fortunate than us. Tomorrow morning, we will share these treats with other children. Many go without food for days." Her eyes grew dark.

"Well, that is a very kind thing of you to do." Fíli smiled. Bard was a good father. Teaching his children, who were also living in destitution, to give to others. It was a sure testament of a selfless heart.

The younger sister's eyes brightened. "Would you like some?" She held up the bowl of walnuts in her small hands.

Fíli chuckled. "No, thank you. I've never had a taste for walnuts. Kíli on the other hand..." He motioned to his sleeping brother.

The eldest daughter frowned as she looked upon the young Dwarf. "Is he alright? I noticed... he seemed to be limping when Da brought you here."

"He looks sick." The younger agreed.

Fíli sighed in worry. "Yes. I think he is sick. I was going to ask—"

"Would you like some medicine?" The youngest chirped.

Fíli started at the swift reply. "Uh, yes. Yes, that would be wonderful." There was no shortage of kindness in this family. "Do you have any thyme? I think he's getting an infection."

"We don't have thyme." The eldest said apologetically. "Would goldenseal be alright?"

"Yes, that will be fine." Fíli nodded. The girls quickly stood and set about their work. "Thank you. How can I repay you for your help?"

"There's no need to repay us." The elder smiled, and the younger shook her head enthusiastically. "We like to help."

Fíli watched in silence as the sisters crushed the root in a small bowl. "May I ask your names?"

"My name's Tilda!" The youngest jumped up, huge grin spread on her face.

"And I'm Sigrid." She didn't look up from her work. "What is yours, Master Dwarf?"

"Fíli. And this is my idiot younger brother, Kíli."

The sisters laughed.

In a few minutes time, the goldenseal was completely crushed and made into a salve.

"This should fight off any infection." Sigrid handed the over the bowl of medicine and a cloth wet with hot water. Both girls sat next to the Dwarves on the bench.

They watched intently as Fíli took the cloth and lay it against his brother's thigh. The Dwarfling stirred in his sleep. He then gathered the salve onto his fingertips, and gently applied it to the wound. Kíli whimpered at the touch. The sisters winced in sympathy.

"How did this happen?" Sigrid whispered, face drawn in compassion.

Fíli closed his eyes at the memory. "We were trapped. We were being attacked by Elves. They barred our escape. Then the Orcs came..." Fíli frowned and shook his head. Their bad luck never ceased, did it? "Kíli managed to open the gate. He saved us... but it wasn't enough. He took an arrow in the attempt."

The girls mouths opened in shock. They knew better than most the horrors of arrow wounds, due to the fact that their own father was an archer.

"Orcish arrows... they're no good. They're riddled with filth and disease. He's waited far too long to be treated." Fíli frowned at his inability to take care of his own brother. What would Mother think of him? He had promised her to keep Kíli safe.

A small hand rested on his arm. He looked up, and found the younger, Tilda, staring at him with bright blue eyes. "It isn't your fault, Fíli. You're taking care of Kíli now. I think he'd be thankful for that."

Fíli smiled. Bard was a good father. His wife must have been an even more remarkable woman. Fíli only hoped he could raise his children to be as kind as these were.

He finished applying the salve, and quickly bound the injury with newly torn cloth from his own tunic.

Kíli slept all the while.

"Thanks again, Sigrid, Tilda. Somehow I will repay you, though I know not how." He bowed his head. Sigrid smiled, and Tilda curtsied clumsily in turn.

"Goodnight Fíli, Kíli." And they turned and crept up the stairs to bed.

Fíli glanced down at his brother, letting a small smile spread on his face. He felt confident that the medicine would work. Kíli would be healed in no time at all.

Fíli closed his eyes, resting his head atop Kíli's. Exhausted, he let himself fall asleep.

Kíli, however, lay in a restless sleep. His body would not allow him to pass into the world of consciousness, although his mind burned with the yearning to wake. Even while the medicine stung his sensitive skin, he could not cry out. He wished the muffled sound of his brother's voice would return. It brought him comfort when nothing else could.

It was then, in his troubled haze, that the pain began to spread.

* * *

**If you want to see the clip that PJ released at the beginning of summer, with Kíli and Bilbo, go to the-hobbit. tumblr post/ 46202290023/ peptomilkshake -anonymous. Copy it in and take out the spaces. You'll find it there:) Let me know if it doesn't work, and I'll repost it:)**

**That clip isn't actually in the final cut of the movie, but I wouldn't be surprised to see it in the extended edition.**

**Please review!:)**


	6. Realization

**Quick update, angsty chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kíli woke in the middle of the night. The pain finally pulled him from the tight grip of unconsciousness.

His entire body throbbed with every beat of his heart, the epicenter of the pain originating in his leg.

There would be no relief for him tonight.

He glanced hesitantly to his brother. Fíli's head rested against the wall, his arm draped over Kíli's shoulders. Kíli shifted carefully, as to not wake him.

He tested his leg, bending it at the knee. He hissed through his teeth as the limb objected at the movement, muscles becoming stiff.

Kíli's hands shook as he unwrapped the bandages.

He bit his lip as the fabric pulled away from his skin. The swelling had gone down significantly. But what had replaced the angry red wound was much, much worse.

His leg was turning black. Dark blood dripped lazily from the wound. The veins on his thigh stood out in dark contrast against his pallid skin.

It was as he feared. The arrow had been poisoned.

Kíli closed his eyes tightly as tears streamed down his face, from both the pain and the sudden realization of his fate.

He was going to die.

His mother was right. He was reckless. He was impulsive. And foolish. He had to prove himself at every turn. He wanted more than anything to be a hero. And it was his recklessness and childish dreams that would bring him to his end.

He pulled out the rune-stone from his pocket, rolling it over in his hands.

He didn't keep his promise. He would never see his mother again. He choked back a sob.

"I'm sorry, Mother." He whispered. She was likely sitting at home, hoping, praying with all the fervor of a mother that her children would return safely to her.

Kíli wouldn't be coming home. Not this time.

He glanced over to his brother. Fíli was sleeping peacefully, tragically unaware of how his life would change.

Fíli couldn't know. No one could. Especially not Thorin.

His uncle was volatile. If he knew Kíli was dying, all the wrath of Morgoth would reign upon Middle Earth. Thorin may be harsh in his words, but he loved his nephews. He raised them as a father would his sons.

No. Kíli would tell no one.

They would continue to the Lonely Mountain together, and Kíli would slowly, quietly pass away into the Halls of Mandos. Or, perhaps, he would enter Smaug's chambers himself. The searing heat of the Dragon's fire would surely cause a prompt death.

It was better than suffering the course of the slow-acting poison.

Yes, Kíli decided. He might even volunteer to retrieve the Arkenstone. Save Bilbo the burden.

He closed his eyes, nodding firmly in acceptance.

An honorable end.

The Company didn't even need to know he was already dying.

They needn't fault themselves for his death. They weren't responsible for him. He was nearly grown. The blame would fall on him, and him only.

He silently wondered if stories of his adventures would be passed down from generation to generation. Fíli would likely carry on his legacy, reigning in power and dignity for the rest of his days.

If Fíli was okay, that was enough. Fíli would carry on without him. Fíli would move on.

But... Kíli sat up a bit straighter as a thought entered his mind. Maybe Fíli wouldn't need to move on. Gandalf had said he'd return to them. He had seen with his own eyes the magic the Wizard possessed. Gandalf had easily healed a dying Thorin on the Carrocks only weeks before.

Perhaps Kíli would be fine after all. Gandalf was kind and wise. He would understand. He would heal him in secret, and tell no one.

Hope grew in him at the thought. He only hoped The Wizard would choose to come sooner rather than later. Kíli couldn't estimate how long the poison would wait until it finally stilled his beating heart.

Kíli winced as his body ached.

He settled against his brother's warmth as he shivered. The poison felt like ice in his veins.

But, he told himself, it'd be alright. Only a few more days of suffering, then he'd be healed. Gandalf always came back.

He glanced out the window above him. He saw the full moon against the sapphire sky. He saw the pure light of the stars.

He never felt more distant from the light until now.

Sleep didn't come.

And in the morning when Fíli asked to see the wound, he lied. He told him it was fine. That he had already checked it, and it was healing nicely.

It wasn't a complete lie.

When his brother stared at him, disbelief filling his eyes, he conveniently reminded Thorin of their need for new weapons. Fíli's attention was diverted. For the moment at least.

When Bard brought them fishing equipment to use as weapons, the Company wasn't pleased. The Dwarrows banded together and conspired against their host. Their plan was foolproof. They wouldn't journey into Erebor without the proper equipment.

Kíli stood behind as the plan took form, and slumped against his wooden mallet as the pain consumed him.

* * *

**Short chapter, but I felt we needed to know a bit more about what Kíli's thinking. I always thought it'd be more tragic if he eventually realized he was dying, but still refrained from telling anyone. Kíli just doesn't like people worrying over him. **

**PM me if you have any questions/concerns:)**

**Anyways, hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	7. The Fall

**You GUYS. You're amazing. Thank you SO so much for your wonderful reviews, support, and advice! **

**And, once more, if you guys honestly want to, you can go back and reread the chapters. I know. You guys are probably like "What the H, Mario. Why does she keep changing her chapters?" Truth is, I'm a perfectionist when it comes to writing. To be honest, the only chapters that have pretty considerable changes are chapters 2 and 6. They're much better, I promise. But, they aren't necessary to reread. If you want more detail, more insight, then there you go. I just barely updated them:)**

**Now, for the story.**

* * *

Kíli felt bad for the young boy, Bain. The boy's mouth was wide as anxiety flooded his features. No doubt would he be disciplined by his father for letting the Dwarves leave the home. As a child, Kíli would do anything to avoid the harsh reprimand of his uncle.

But, there wasn't really anything Bain could do but stand by as the Dwarves filtered out from his home. Though he was well over two feet taller than the entire Company, he would never be able to overpower them. Kíli chuckled when the boy flinched as a hulking Dwalin passed by.

"What's so funny?" Fíli asked, a smile filling his face. He was happy to see his brother smiling. Perhaps he was healing well after all.

"Nothing." Kíli shook his head, but his smile remained. "It's just… this whole situation. I can't believe we're _here. _Hiding. Stealing weapons, of all things."

Fíli laughed. "Yeah. I wonder what Uncle's thinking."

"I never wish to know what occupies his mind." Kíli shuddered. "Now Bombur on the other hand…"

"Come on, Kíli. We all know what Bombur dreams of. Miles and miles of cheese and ham."

"Don't forget an ocean of mead." Kíli added.

The brothers snickered as they hid behind boxes and carts. Thorin turned rapidly, silencing his nephews with his stern glare.

When Thorin wasn't looking, Kíli stuck his tongue out in rebellion. Fíli nearly lost it.

Fíli's heart swelled at his little brother's attitude. He felt the dark weight on his shoulders lift slightly. Kíli was actually healing. They would be able to go on together and reclaim the homeland they never knew.

It would be just another good story to tell.

Fíli didn't see as Kíli veiled his pained expression behind dark hair.

They eventually came to the weapons cache. They quickly learned that in order to get to the stash, they must use the second story window, lest they be discovered by guards.

So, they created a Dwarf ladder that led up to their destination. Thorin ordered his youngest nephew to enter first. Kíli complied, and sprinted up the bodies as fast as his leg would allow. The Dwarves grunted at the pressure. He was silently thankful that he wouldn't be used as a stepping stone.

Moments later, few members of the Company filled the room, hastily picking weapons from the walls. The remainder stood watch outside.

Kíli found various swords and spears lining the wall, but no bow. He sighed in disappointment as he gathered what he could into his arms. The weight strained his aching arms, and he grunted at the exertion.

Thorin added a few more weapons to his load. He leaned forward, his blue eyes piercing into Kíli's.

"Are you alright?" The worry was sincere as he looked his nephew up and down.

"I can manage." Kíli muttered, as he turned away, hoisting the weapons in his grip.

But he turned too quickly. Vertigo hit his battered body, and he swayed dangerously. He noticed the stairs too late.

He cried out as he tumbled down the flight of stairs. His body slammed against the wall as the weapons clanged noisily against the ground.

He didn't hear Thorin shout in fear. He didn't hear Fíli call his name. All he could hear was ringing. Loud. Unceasing. Painful.

Blackness overcame his vision. But all he could feel was agony. It clouded his mind completely. His mouth opened in a soundless scream. He had never hurt so badly in all his life.

He had hardly come to his senses when he realized there was a blade at his throat. His heart sunk as he knew that the rest of the Company were likewise detained.

They had been found.

And it was all his fault.

* * *

**It's moving slowly, I know, I apologize. But I really want to hash out all the juicy details. I'll update sooner this time, I promise!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Please review!:)**


	8. A Celebration

**I know I promised a quick update, and I'm a liar. Sorry you guys! The holidays are so so busy for me right now. But I'll try to update sooner!**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed!:)**

* * *

Kíli gasped as he was yanked from the ground. His leg nearly gave out at the pain, and he stumbled against the guards. The Men pushed him roughly to the Company.

He felt strong arms wrap around his torso. Fíli and Thorin. His brother's gaze scoured over his form.

"Kíli," He breathed. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"'m fine." Kíli muttered. "Just a couple bruises. I'm fine."

They didn't seem very convinced.

But there wasn't much they could do as the Men led the Company away to the Master of Laketown. They could only hope he was fair in dealing punishment, though the chances were slim. If he treated so poorly his own people, one could only imagine how he dealt with thieves.

"Only by the grace of Aulë did none of those blades pierce you as you fell." Thorin whispered as they were marched away. His words were thankful, but there was a lingering disappointment in his eyes.

Kíli knew that look well.

"I'm sorry, Uncle." His voice was small. He cursed his failure and his constant effort to prove himself. As he limped, he couldn't help but wonder if everyone would be better off should Gandalf fail to show up, and he perish from the poison.

"It isn't your fault—" Fíli began.

"It's fine." Thorin said gruffly. "It was an accident." He squeezed Kíli's shoulder, offering a small grin. It didn't reach his eyes. "I have a plan."

"What are you going to do?" Fíli questioned. The worry never left his face.

Thorin stood, his stance radiated with determination. "I'm going to bargain with them."

* * *

Kíli was struggling. His mind refused to process anything but pain. All he knew as they stood before the townspeople was that his brother stood beside him. That was all that mattered now.

He could distantly make out Thorin's voice booming over the congregation.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't need to look up. He knew who it was.

A few minutes passed. Thorin's voice rose as he committed to share the riches of Erebor with the people of Laketown. The people cheered at the promised wealth. The Company was promised weapons and safe passage to the Mountain.

Kíli managed a smile and the pain abated slightly. They were almost there.

Maybe it was a good thing he fell down those stairs.

* * *

The celebration was loud. It appeared as though the people of Laketown had never thrown a party before. Both the food and alcohol were abundant. The party was nowhere near the enormity of a Dwarven celebration. But it definitely trumped the stillness of the Elven feasts.

Yet, Kíli found himself wishing he could've been witness to the Elven Feast of Starlight. Maybe he would feel closer to the stars if he could understand the love the Elves had for them.

Kíli found his mind drifting to her. The Elf-maiden with hair like fire.

Would he ever see her again?

No, he told himself. When Erebor was reclaimed and the throne restored, communications between Dwarves and Elves would remain stagnant. Peace would never be reformed between the two races.

Tauriel would remain with her people, and he with his.

He slowly stood up, moving to grab a bottle of ale. He nearly had the drink to his lips when the bottle was pulled from his hand. "No you don't."

Kíli glared at his brother. "Why not?"

Fíli leveled his stern gaze.

"C'mon, Fíli! It'll help the pain." He pouted. He really wanted a drink.

"You won't be feeling numb in the morning. It will only make you feel more ill." Fíli reminded his irresponsible brother.

"That's… stupid." He was at a lack for a better word.

"No, you're stupid." Fíli smiled and tussled Kíli's hair. "You need to start taking better care of yourself, especially with this injury. It's becoming harder for me to keep my promise with Mother. I can't have you gallivanting about without a thought of your own safety."

Kíli huffed in indignation, folding his arms across his chest. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, Kíli." Fíli sighed, shifting next to his brother. "What you did back on the river… that was very brave and selfless. You saved us all. But... I just wish you would've thought it through. Or at least told me what you were planning to do. Why didn't you tell me, Kíli? I could've helped you." Fíli's blue eyes shone with hurt. "Don't you trust me?"

Kíli's heart ached at the words. He never realized how much this whole situation was affecting his brother.

"Fíli…" The words wouldn't form.

"I just wish you would've told me. Maybe then you wouldn't have been hurt." Fíli looked down at his feet, and walked away.

"Me too." Kíli whispered. Fíli didn't turn back.

* * *

**I know, another short chapter. I'm infamous for short chapters. I'm working on the next as we speak. It should be up by tonight or tomorrow afternoon!**

**Let me know what you think:)**


	9. To Make a Decision

**Thorin-centric chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Thorin paced the halls. He was growing anxious, the thought of Erebor in all its former glory filling his mind. They were to set out in the morning.

He could not sleep, for the call of his kingdom sounded in his ears.

Something, however, unsettled him. He could not escape the feeling that something would go wrong.

He frowned as he entered sleeping quarters. His steps were soft as he walked, his eyes lingering on each of the Company.

He felt pride well up inside him. These Dwarves were the best companions he could ask for. They would follow him until the end. They sacrificed their homes, their families to be here with him. For that he was eternally grateful.

Should anything ever befall any of them, Thorin would be devastated. Even the Hobbit had found a place in his distant heart.

Though none of the Company took up as much space in his heart as Fíli and Kíli.

The crownless king found his nephews, bundled in blankets next to each other on the floor. Thorin found himself in a memory. Two small Dwarflings were curled up in his arms as they slept, a fire burning in the hearth of their home in the Blue Mountains. They were only babes then.

That was many years ago.

So much had changed. But his nephews remained the same. They were still children. Fíli was still outspoken and responsible. He was always looking out for his little brother, keeping him out of trouble. And Kíli was still rebellious. He was untamable like the sea. And reckless. Always reckless.

He let out a breath of air as he knelt down next to them. He placed a hand on Fíli's head, smoothing back his soft hair. So much responsibility rested on Fíli's shoulders. Thorin only wished to relieve some of that pressure. Even if only for a day.

His hand moved to Kíli, his fingers running gently through the dark tendrils of hair. He rested his palm on the child's forehead. He furrowed his eyebrows.

Kíli's skin was hot to the touch. He noticed then, in the pale moonlight, just how pale Kíli was compared to his brother. Sweat beaded on his skin, and his breathing came raggedly through parted lips.

"Oh, Kíli." He whispered, hand resting on his nephew's cheek. "You foolish child."

Kíli was ill. He would not be able to go on, not if they wanted to reach the Secret Door by Durin's Day.

No. His journey ended in Laketown until he was better.

Thorin pushed up from the floor, a sigh escaping his mouth as he struggled to make a decision.

Erebor, or his family?

He knew the answer before he even asked himself.

Of course it had to be Erebor. The sole purpose he ventured out to reclaim the Lonely Mountain in the first place was _for_ his family. It was just… along the way, other reasons became apparent to him. Like the gold. And revenge.

But when he reclaimed his kingdom, it would become Fíli's and Kíli's as well. That was reason enough. Kíli would be alright, he justified. It was just a fever. A simple illness. The people of Laketown had medicine. He would be taken care of. And when the Mountain was taken back, he would return for his nephew. And side by side, Thorin and his heirs would march into Ered Luin, shouting their triumph into the skies.

Surely Dís would be angry with him for allowing one of her children to be hurt. His sister was… difficult to say the least. She couldn't be reasoned with. But she loved her sons, and she was a good mother. And, though Thorin was loathe to admit it, she was a good sister as well.

Kíli would stay behind. For his own safety. His mother would ask him to do the same.

He took one last look at his nephews, his sons. He nodded his head firmly in resolution, and left the room.

* * *

**Please review!:)**


	10. Belonging

**What? Three chapters in one day? That's unheard of! I hope it makes up for my super short chapters. Haha. Thanks for your input guys!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Kíli. Wake up, it's time to go." Fíli's voice spoke.

Kíli's blinked his eyes slowly as he groggily came to his senses.

"Let's go! It's Durin's Day. We need to be quick if we're to get there by tonight." His eyes finally focused, revealing the Company hurriedly strapping on armor.

Durin's Day? Already? Kíli shot up from his place on the floor. He instantly regretted it as pain raced up his spine. He held back the nausea with a poorly contained groan.

He rose gingerly from the ground and his face twisted in displeasure at the movement. He felt the eyes of the Company rest on him. This wasn't the kind of attention he wanted.

He saw Óin move in closer from the corner of his eye, but he shot the herbalist a warning glare.

"I'm fine." He muttered darkly, daring anyone to challenge him. He was tired of the pity. Besides, this was his last day of suffering. Gandalf would come today as he promised.

Fíli held up new armor, prepared to help his younger brother, but Kíli wouldn't have it. He snatched the armor from his brother's hands. He needed to prove himself to the Company one last time.

His arms ached as he dropped the chain-mail over his head. His hands fumbled for the straps of the vambraces. Several minutes passed in difficulty, and he was ready to go. And more exhausted than ever.

Fíli's heart hurt for his brother.

"Time to go!" Thorin's voice echoed loudly from outside.

Kíli felt excitement welling up inside him. This was it! Today was the day. He was finally going to see the home of his forefathers. He was going to be a part of history, surely to be spoken of in the annals for years to come.

He would even be able to thoroughly enjoy it, if only the Wizard would show sooner.

He strode outside in determination, ignoring his aching muscles and his labored breath. No matter that the poison flowed through his veins. He was going to see Erebor reclaimed.

They were greeted by the cheers of the townspeople, who waved flags high and sang of courage and fortitude.

A small boat waited for them on the murky water.

"You do know we're one short?" Bilbo intoned as they swerved about the crowd. "Where's Bofur?"

"If he's not here, we leave him behind." Thorin replied gruffly.

"We'll have to if we're to find the Door before nightfall." said Balin. "We can risk no more delays."

Thorin's face darkened at the truth of that statement. He was not looking forward to what he was about to do.

One by one, the Company filed in.

When Kíli stepped up to the boat, Thorin's hand shot out against his chest, holding him in place.

"Not you." Thorin said as he passed weapons to those already in the boat. "We must travel at speed, you'll slow us down." The words tasted bitter coming from his mouth.

Kíli almost laughed. His Uncle was obviously joking. "What are you talking about, I'm coming with you."

"No." Thorin shook his head. The smile fell from Kíli's face.

"I'm going to be there when that Door is opened. When we first look upon the halls of our fathers. Thorin—"

"Kíli." Thorin's voice was gentle. "Stay here. Rest." He placed his hand on the back of Kíli's head. The Dwarfling's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. "Join us when you're healed." Thorin forced a smile.

Kíli could only stare in confusion and hurt. Thorin couldn't bear to see such raw disappointment on such a young face, and he turned away.

Óin swiftly exited the boat, taking Thorin's request that Kíli stay as permission to treat him. "I'm staying with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded." He declared. He sat Kíli down on a wooden box as he assessed his condition. Thorin let him.

"Uncle." Fíli's voice demanded attention. "We grew up on tales of the Mountain. Tales you told us. You cannot take that away from him!"

"Fíli—"

"I will carry him if I must!" His voice carried in a desperate plea.

"One day you will be King and you will understand." His nephew's face fell. "I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one Dwarf. Not even my own kin."

Fíli glanced over to Kíli. He was in obvious distress as Óin looked him over. Kíli needed his brother. And Fíli needed him.

He made his decision. He set his jaw, and leapt from the boat.

"Fíli, don't be a fool." Thorin caught his arm, his gaze dark. "You belong with the Company."

"I belong with my brother." Fíli tore his arm from Thorin's grasp, and walked away.

Thorin sighed sadly at his nephew's retreating form. But it couldn't be helped. He felt only slightly relieved that Fíli would be there to take care of his brother.

The dark sense of foreboding returned to him. He hoped this wasn't the last time he would see them.

His eyes never left them as the boat sailed away.

* * *

**When this happened in the movie, I about died. Oh my GOSH FILI. Man, Aidan, Dean, and Richard did such a good job portraying their family roles in that scene. Wow. Anyways, I hope you liked that adaptation of that particular part.**

**Next chapter: Kili's thoughts after this scene and MAJOR KILI HURT. Like crazy amounts. I know, I'm voyeuristic. Whatevs. **

**Please review!:)**


	11. Unwelcome Visitors

**Merry Christmas! Here's my gift to you today!:)**

**Even if you don't celebrate Christmas, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy Holidays!**

* * *

Kíli could hardly process what had just happened.

Thorin had ordered him to stay. He was to remain in Laketown until he healed.

It was then that he realized that he would not be saved by Gandalf after all.

But Thorin didn't know that Kíli wouldn't be healed. His Uncle didn't know that he had just said goodbye to his nephew for the last time.

And Kíli didn't have the heart to tell him.

Kíli couldn't find it in himself to say goodbye. Not now. Even as he turned away, he knew it would be the last time he would ever see the Company. It would be the last time he would see Thorin.

The last time he would see Fíli.

His soul crumbled as he understood. The pain of the poison was nothing compared to this.

He didn't notice the townspeople staring at him, whispering amongst one another of his ill countenance. His feet were heavy as he walked. He didn't know where to go. He supposed it didn't matter if he didn't have his brother by his side.

At least Fíli wouldn't be there to witness Kíli's suffering and eventual death. He let that small inkling of hope enter his mind.

But, Kíli thought, he really didn't want to die. He had so much to look forward to. So much to live for. How would he ever have the chance to meet Tauriel again if he were dead? How would he rule side by side with Fíli as a prince under the Mountain? How would he keep his promise to Mother?

No. He didn't want to die.

It scared him, the thought of passing into the next realm. He had heard stories of the promised beauty and happiness that the Halls of Mandos would bring. But he knew he would never be truly happy if Fíli weren't with him.

Kíli was buried deep in his despair, when suddenly Óin appeared before him. He grabbed hold of Kíli's arms and guided him onto a wooden crate. The apothecary took the young Dwarf's chin in his hand and began studying him, murmuring of fevers and remedies.

Kíli defiantly shook his head from the old Dwarf's grasp. He didn't need help. He just needed his brother.

But he quickly lost energy to fight off the examination. He stared down at the wooden deck as he was looked over. His world tilted as he stared. The colors of the wood greyed as his vision blurred. That wasn't a good sign. His thoughts quickly became muddled, and all coherency left him.

He didn't even notice when Fíli sat down next to him.

"Kíli?" Fíli asked, placing a steadying hand on his brother's back. "Kíli. It's okay. I'm staying here, with you. We'll get you better."

Kíli didn't answer. He couldn't. Pain pulsed through his veins, pounding through his limbs. It tore at his heart. Darkness entered his mind.

Hurried footsteps bounded down the boardwalk. Bofur burst through the crowd, shouting for the Company. But they were already gone.

Bofur's face fell in disappointment, but his smile reappeared when he saw Óin, Fíli and Kíli remained. At least he wasn't alone!

"Ah! Did you miss the boat as well?"

But his joy was short lived when Kíli fell forward.

"Kíli!" Fíli's eyes widened as he held his brother up. "Kíli!"

The Dwarfling groaned in pain. His eyes were half-lidded, and his breaths came out in short gasps.

This wasn't right, Fíli thought, panic sinking in. Kíli was supposed to be getting better.

"Kíli?" He knelt down before his brother, never letting go of his wavering form. "Kíli, look at me. You need to tell me what's wrong." His took his face in one hand.

His heart plummeted.

Blood stained Kíli's lips.

_No. _

"No. No no, Kíli." Fíli shook his head. "Someone! Please! We need help!" He called out. The townspeople stood, eyes wide as they took in the scene. "Please! We need medicine! Something! My brother, he—he's dying!"

His eyes darted rapidly, desperately seeking help. But the people in the crowd slowly wandered off, as if they had seen nothing. They did not want to be held accountable for the young Dwarf's fate.

In a matter of minutes, the four Dwarves were left alone on the dock.

Tears of rage sprang to Fíli's eyes. How dare these people, who were promised wealth from _his _kingdom, resist helping them.

But he couldn't find time in his heart to be angry. Not when his little brother was suffering. He brought Kíli close, holding him against his chest.

He felt Kíli's harsh breath against his skin.

"We need to do something." His eyes grew red at the brimming tears.

Both Óin and Bofur looked momentarily at a loss for words. Nothing could have prepared them for this.

"…We could take him to Bard's?" Bofur offered, his finger rose in inspiration.

Fíli nodded firmly, lifting Kíli in his arms and standing tall.

"Do you need help, laddie?" Óin stepped forward.

Fíli shook his head. "I will carry him."

* * *

Bard sighed as the door knocked. He was quickly growing tired of visitors. Lately they only brought him unwarranted trouble. Worry cluttered his mind with the knowledge of the Dwarves setting out to reclaim Erebor. He still stood by his belief that, if they succeeded in opening that door, they would only bring destruction upon Laketown.

That Dragon was not to be fooled with.

"I'll get it, Da!" Tilda rushed to the door.

"No, thank you love." He smiled at his overeager daughter. "I'll get it."

His frowned deepened at the Dwarves who stood on the other side.

"No. I'm done with Dwarves. Go away—"

"No, no, no! Please," the one with the floppy hat, Bofur, interjected, stopping the door. "No one will help us. Kíli's sick." He stepped aside, revealing the young, raven-haired Dwarfling leaning against his elder brother. He was on the verge of unconsciousness. "He's very sick."

Compassion surged through him as he stood under the lintel. These Dwarves must have been left behind to tend their injured companion.

Bard wasn't one to ignore those in need.

"Bring him in." He stepped aside as the Dwarves stumbled into the house.

"Bain!" He called for his son. "Come quickly!" He turned to his daughters, who stood wide-eyed. "Fetch some water and blankets. And medicine if we have any."

His gaze fell on his visitors. "Lay him here." He motioned to a nearby bed. The golden-haired Dwarf nodded in gratitude. He laid his ailing brother on the bed, and gently removed the armor. Bard and the two elder Dwarves moved to help. Kíli shuddered as the armor pulled on his tender muscles.

Feet trampled down the stairs, and a young teenage boy came into view over the banister. "Da? What's wrong?

"I need you to run for supplies. One of our guests is ill." Bain paled at the sight of Kíli struggling for breath.

"I can tell you what we'll need." Óin beckoned for the boy to come forward, giving him a list of the necessary supplies in detail.

Bain nodded and dashed out the door.

"We need to take a look at the wound." Óin spoke in hushed tones to Fíli. The blonde nodded as he stood aside to let the professional do his work. He unwrapped the binding with skilled hands. Kíli gritted his teeth when it came away from his skin.

"What in Durin's name…" Óin gasped. His leg was weeping with black blood, the flesh around the wound taking on a grisly tint.

Bard moved closer, brow furrowing. "What happened to him?"

"He was shot in the leg with an Orcish arrow." Bofur spoke. "I think it's become infected."

Bard nodded, and pressed gentle fingers against the wound.

Kíli cried out at the touch.

He pulled his hand away. "This is no simple Orc wound. Nor is it an infection." Bard shook his head as he sighed. His eyes fell on Fíli's worried gaze. "He's been poisoned."

Fíli's blue eyes widened in horror, and he stepped back as if the words had physically hurt him. "No." He breathed. "No. It can't be. I… I looked at it. I treated it. He was fine—"

"He was hiding it from you." Bard suggested carefully.

"No." He shook his head in denial. "No. He would've told me."

Their troubling revelation was interrupted by harsh coughing. Every head turned to the figure on the bed.

They watched in terror as blood came spurting from Kíli's mouth.

* * *

**Ahh I'm sorry. But not really. Hahaha.**

**Let me know what you think! :)**


	12. Regret

**Short update! Hope you like it!**

* * *

The wind broke crisply on the frozen lake. The occupants of the small boat bundled tightly to conserve warmth. All but one.

Thorin stood tall, his eyes set firmly on the kingdom before him. But his heart remained elsewhere.

"Thorin? Are you alright?" Bilbo's voice hesitated.

The Dwarf King glanced down at the Hobbit. "I'm fine."

The entire Company knew that to be a lie.

"You did the right thing, Thorin." Balin boldly spoke up. "Kíli wouldn't have survived the trek up the Mountain."

"Yet I find myself still worrying for his health." He turned to his friend. "He was very ill, Balin. And I left him there."

"Aye. But he has his brother." Dwalin added. "If anyone can bring the lad comfort, it'll be Fíli."

"Never in all my years have I seen two Dwarves as close as Fíli and Kíli are to one another." Balin said softly. The Company nodded in agreement. "Their bond runs deeper than blood."

Thorin's eyes darkened. There was only one bond he could think of that could possibly compete with his nephews' in strength, and that was of he and Frerin. Sadness flooded his heart at the thought of his late brother. Regret still lingered in his soul. He had not looked out for his little brother. Not like Fíli.

He cursed himself for ever trying to separate Fíli and Kíli. His elder nephew understood something that took Thorin several years to realize. A bond between brothers was not so easily broken.

"It'll be alright, Thorin." Balin had stood to join him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "You'll see your nephews in no time."

But Thorin would feel no relief. Not until Smaug was dead and Erebor reclaimed. Not until he saw with his own eyes the Arkenstone.

As they drew near to the Mountain, they drew further away from his family. And his sanity.

* * *

**Another chapter will be up shortly! Keep an eye out:)**


	13. A Promise

**Back to Laketown! You guys leave the best reviews! You're the cream of the crop on fanfic, fo reals, so thank you so much! Your continued support helps so so much!**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"What's happening to him?!" Fíli cried out in alarm as he ran to his brother's bedside. He moved behind Kíli to prevent him from choking on his own blood.

Bard knelt down next to the young Dwarves. "The poison." He spoke. "It's running its course. His organs aren't functioning properly."

"His body is trying to expel the toxin." Óin's voice was grim.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Fíli panicked, holding his brother's shaking body against him.

"My son should return shortly with supplies." Bard turned away. "Sigrid, Tilda, have you found any medicine?" He called for his daughters.

"No, Da. No more medicine." Worry lined the girls' faces as Sigrid spoke. "But we made this." She came forward with a bowl in her hand, steam rose from the sweet smelling liquid. She held it out to Fíli. "It's lavender tea. It should soothe the pain and help him sleep. And it should help with the coughing."

Fíli nodded hastily in gratitude as he took the small bowl in his hand.

"Kíli, I need you to drink this." When his younger brother nodded weakly, Fíli held the bowl to his lips.

Kíli tried to drink the tea, but the coughing and his quaking body caused it to slosh out of the bowl. Red mixed with the caramel colored liquid as he drank.

Minutes passed watching with bated breath. Finally, after what felt like hours, Kíli's coughs subsided. He lay against Fíli, breathing hard, blood dripping from his lips. The red stood out in stark contrast against his pallid skin.

Fíli pressed his hand against Kíli's forehead. It was burning.

"Kíli?" Fíli's voice cracked.

"Hi… Fíli." Kíli's voice was soft, nearly unheard. His brown eyes were bright with fever. "You stayed."

Moisture gathered in Fíli's eyes as he smiled. "Of course I stayed. Who else would take the time to look out for my idiot little brother?" He used the fabric from his sleeve and gently wiped the blood from Kíli's mouth.

Kíli allowed himself a weak, bloodstained smile. "So… I s'pose you know now, huh?"

"Yes." Fíli's said flatly. He wanted to yell. Wanted to shake his brother hard until he understood how foolish he was for not telling him. But his words betrayed him. "Don't worry about that right now. Just sleep. It'll all be better when you wake up. You'll see." He whispered. "I promise."

"I don't think you'll be able to keep your promise this time, Fíli." Kíli's words were faint.

Fíli's heart dropped like lead. "Why would you say that?"

"It's not good Fíli. I don't feel good." Kíli sounded decades younger than he was. "It hurts."

"We'll fix you, Kíli." Fíli reassured, though he said those words to bring comfort to his own mind. He threaded his fingers through Kíli's hair. "Nothing's going to happen to you. Not while I'm here."

"You promise?" Dark eyes found light ones, seeking for truth.

"I promise."

* * *

**There you go, and again, so sorry for the tiny chapters. I can't draw them out long enough, and you guys really deserve longer chapters for being so good to me. I'll try to write longer chapters, I really will! Anyways, look out for the next chapter. We'll have more insight to how Kíli's feeling.**

**Please review!**


	14. Wisdom or Courage?

**Sorry for the late update! The holidays and my work schedule are insane!**

* * *

_"The young one…The black-haired archer... We stuck him with a Morgul shaft…the poison's in his blood… he'll be choking on it soon."_

The words echoed in the walls of her mind.

Not him. Not the boy with the bright smile, the one who spoke without thinking. Not the sweet, innocent Dwarfling who had a mother waiting for him at home.

Not Kíli.

She wished Thranduil had granted her the pleasure of cutting the foul creature's tongue from its throat when she had the chance. She could picture the Orc scum screeching and wailing at the slice of her blade.

She bounded through the woods, jaw set in anger and determination.

Her thoughts wandered. She thought back to the river. She remembered engaging in battle, her eyes falling on the wounded Dwarf. Kíli lay on the ground, eyes wide and gasping in pain. An arrow much too large jutted from just above his knee. She remembered how she felt in that moment. How her blood ran cold. How her body moved of its own accord. She killed everything.

Her heart stopped in her chest when she realized Kíli's motive. He was trying to set his companions free.

Arrow after arrow flew as she shot down every stray Orc that attempted to speed the young Dwarf's death.

She had watched as Kíli struggled to open the portcullis. She was offered only some relief when she saw he had made it safely to his barrel.

Her eyes never left him as he drifted away.

Had she known it was a Morgul arrow sooner, she would have acted immediately. One could not possibly conjure up a poison more excruciating, more deadly.

She might already be too late.

She broke into a sprint.

Her steps never faltered, and she didn't tire for several minutes. Water lapped at her ankles as she came into a clearing near the river. Her sharp eyes studied the landscape. She spotted splintered wood on the shore. Meandering footprints were embedded in the sand.

The Dwarves had been there.

She darted about on the stones, eyes continually scanning for anything out of the ordinary.

The wind blew through her hair as she searched. She frowned as a coppery smell overwhelmed her senses. The scent led her to a small puddle on the stones near the shoreline. She knelt down next to it, dipping a finger into the liquid. It was blood. Her heart sank. Near the puddle lay torn clothing and a single arrow.

Yes, they had definitely been there.

She should have known. She should have known when he denied his recklessness in the dungeons that he was lying.

But she understood how he thought. Acting on pure impulse rather than wisdom.

What Kíli did was foolish. It was stupid and reckless. But it was brave.

In the end, which was more valued? Wisdom or courage?

She supposed it didn't matter. Kíli would never learn to be wise if the poison took him before he had even started living.

She nearly shouted in frustration.

The Orcs were likely not far behind the Dwarves. Their direction would lead them into Esgaroth, many miles away.

Time was wearing thin.

She would not live with herself knowing she let Kíli die. She had lost her parents as an Elfling, a nightmare that still threatened her sleep. She had lost countless others to battle in her short 600 years. She would not lose him too.

She didn't realize until that moment that she had made a promise to herself while she spoke to him that night.

Kíli would return to his mother. Tauriel would make sure of it.

* * *

**Yay for Tauriel! I'll have another chapter up by tomorrow. And for those of you who were wondering if I was planning to expand this story beyond where the movie ended, the answer is... I'M NOT TELLING ehehe. BUT, after I finish with this fic, I will be continuing my other Durin family fic, "The Line," which will have everything in all 3 movies and more! SO, if you guys wanna check out my other fic, that would be great! **

**However... I won't be able to continue that fic for much longer, cuz I'm leaving on an awesome LDS Mission/adventure for 18 months at the end of February (I know, I won't be able to see There and Back Again until like, 8 months after it comes out) :( BUT! I will be back! And I'll finish it for sure! **

**And don't worry, this fic will be completed before I leave!**

**Thanks again guys! You da best!:D**


	15. Just Another Adventure

**Finally, a chapter over 1,000 words! I'm kinda feeling iffy about this chapter though, guys, so give me your honest opinion about what you think. Is it too much...? Haha I'll probably edit it anyways, unless you guys really really like it.**

**Enjoy!:)**

* * *

Kíli slept restlessly. His body shook with tremors as dark visions haunted his mind. His eyes moved rapidly behind closed lids. His breathing only worsened as the day wore on.

Fíli never left his side.

Bain couldn't find much more at the market than simple healing ointments. Nothing that would reverse the effects of the poison pumping through Kíli's veins.

"I'm so so sorry." The young boy apologized profusely when he returned.

"It's alright." Fíli sincerely reassured. "You did all you could."

He couldn't truly be angry with Bain, as the boy reminded him of Kíli in a way. Always seeking approval. Now that he thought about it, had Kíli been born a Man rather than a Dwarf, he would be no more than a few years older than Bain. Kíli had only recently reached adulthood.

Bain sat on a stool, tapping his feet against the floor, hands fiddling nervously with his shirt. Multiple times it seemed he had the desire to speak, but he closed his mouth quickly each time.

Finally, after several minutes of impatient sitting, the teenager stood up, and ran up the stairs of the small lake-home.

Fíli tilted his head at the oddity of the boy's actions. But he didn't think much of it, and he turned back to his brother, taking his shaking hand. Óin quickly administered the available medicine, and retired to rest on the nearby bench with Bofur.

A few moments passed, and Bain bounded down the stairs once more.

"I thought he might be more comfortable with these." In his arms were a raggedy pillow and a couple of thin blankets. They were frayed at the edges. "These are ours. They're the best we have." He held them out.

Fíli was filled with gratitude as he took Bain's offering. He carefully lifted Kíli's head from the old bed, setting the pillow beneath him and laying the blankets over his shivering frame.

"Thank you so much." Bain smiled, returning to his chair and removing a small wooden carving from his pocket. He began whittling away at it with a small knife.

Bard stood watch against the wall, arms folded. He knew he should feel proud at his son's actions. But his thoughts were racing. He couldn't focus. The imminent return of the Dragon kept creeping into his mind. How would he protect his family? Everything would be destroyed in the burning carnage. His children… And now he had a dying Dwarfling under his roof, and he hadn't even the proper medicine to treat him. He closed his eyes. He couldn't remember another moment where he was more filled with worry.

Except for when his wife was dying. No, actually. He couldn't think of any time more trying than that.

He remembered his love, lying on the same bed, dying of an incurable illness. She suffered many days before she was finally allowed passage into the Halls of Mandos. Their daughter Tilda was only a wee babe.

Those were dark days. Yet, he would never let himself forget.

He could see in the eyes of the elder brother the same worry and despair he had felt himself all those years ago.

Bard frowned at the unfair circumstances the Dwarves were faced with. Kíli was too young. Too young to be suffering such a heinous wound. And for such a worthy cause as to save his friends and family.

"Fíli?" The young Dwarf's head turned to him. "Is there anything I can do?"

Thankfulness was apparent on his face. "Could I have some water? I want to keep him hydrated."

Bard nodded and fetched a small bucket and a ladle.

"Thank you." Fíli sat his little brother up against him, moving the ladle to his lips. Kíli's eyes fluttered and he took the drink greedily.

Bard watched with thoughtful wonder as Fíli gently laid Kíli back onto the bed. The love the two brothers had for each other was palpable.

"Why is it that your Company left you behind while one of your own suffers such an injury?" Bard needed to know.

Fíli hesitated. "My uncle… he isn't easily reasoned with."

"Your uncle?"

"Thorin. He—"

"Wait. Thorin is your uncle?"

"Yes."

Bard's eyes widened in realization. "Then… that would make you his heirs. You're…"

"Princes?!" Bain exclaimed as his face lit up in excitement.

"Yes. Well, not technically yet, I suppose. Not until we reclaim Erebor." Fíli shrugged.

"And he left you behind?" Bard furrowed his brow.

"Like I said, Thorin can't be reasoned with. Only now I see that he made the best decision. If Kíli had gone any further…" The golden-haired Dwarfling swallowed thickly. "Anyway, they wouldn't have made it to the Mountain in time if we came." His words wavered and he looked down at his and Kíli's hands. "He's a good uncle, though. More like a father, really. Didn't want us to come on this journey at first." He smiled.

"What convinced him?" Bard asked, shifting against the wall.

"Kíli." His smile grew. "He threatened Thorin."

Bard's eyebrows rose. "He threatened _Thorin?"_

Fíli nodded humorously. "Kíli told him, if he didn't let us come, that he would wreck havoc upon Ered Luin." He chuckled. "No one can top Kíli's tricks. He's clever. It gets him into all sorts of trouble. And Thorin is the one who always has to clean up the mess."

"That's… quite the ultimatum." The bargeman smirked. Bain snickered as he whittled.

"Yeah. Thorin wasn't really that hard to convince, anyway. He knows that we need to experience the real world if we are to become rulers one day. It is our birthright. Our mother on the other hand…" His voice cracked at the word 'mother.' "She didn't want us to come. She begged Thorin to make us stay."

"Why did you leave her?" Bard knew he was prying. But he was curious. He knew little of the Dwarves and their way of life, and he wanted to know more.

"I don't know." Fíli whispered. His eyes were distant as he spoke. "We thought that maybe we could make her happy by taking back her old home. I know that Kíli wanted to prove himself to her. He wanted to prove that he could be responsible. That he wasn't always reckless." He squeezed his brother's hand. "But Kíli and reckless are one in the same."

Minutes passed away in silence. "She made us promise to return to her." Fíli's eyes never left Kíli. "I really hope I can keep that promise."

At those words, Bard decided that he would do whatever he could to ensure that the promise was fulfilled. "You will. We will do everything in our power to bring Kíli back to health. You _will_ return your kin in the halls of Erebor. And you _will_ return to your mother."

Fíli smiled, but it never reached his eyes. "How? The poison…"

"I do not know. Life is unkind. But it can be rewarding, if you deserve it. Even if it doesn't seem like anything good can come of it now." Bard found Fíli's eyes. "There is something that my wife told me before she passed, if it brings you any comfort." Bain froze, hands holding his carving still. Fíli listened. "She told me, in her last words, that the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path. One that we all must take." Bard moved to Fíli, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I do not believe that Kíli will fall to the poison. Just know that whatever fate lies before us isn't all darkness."

With that, the Man turned and walked outside, feeling much lighter than he did before.

Fíli stared ahead. He recognized the words Bard spoke. He had heard them from Mother after Father was slain in battle. He turned to his brother. "Do you hear that, Kíli? Just another path." He whispered.

Kíli smiled in his sleep. He could hear the echo of his mother's voice telling him the same thing when he was a child, frightened and unsure of the world. _"Death is but the next great adventure, Kíli. No journey could be more exciting. Don't you think?"_

* * *

**GANDALF AND DUMBLEDORE QUOTES! Sorry I couldn't help myself. Hahahaha. I hope you liked this chapter. Not much happened, but I think it gives a bit more detail about Bard (I freaking love his character okay) and Bain. I really wish they were in the movie more. Them and Thranduil and Beorn but ya know, there's only so much you can fit into a movie. Which is why we have fanfic!**

**Let me know what you think! And let me know if the chapters aren't working, I know we had some trouble with that yesterday. **

**By the way, an LDS Mission is where members of the LDS church (A.K.A Mormons) go to another country to teach others about the gospel on a volunteer basis. I received my call to serve in the Argentina Buenos Aires West Mission, speaking Spanish! I will serve there for 18 months. During that period of time, we don't have our own cell phones, computers or TV's. We can only write/email our families if we want to talk to them, and call/skype each Christmas and Mothers Day. We devote our entire time to teaching others and doing service projects! Thus, my inability to see There and Back Again for so long, and not being able to update my fics. But "I'm going on an adventure!" and I'm so excited! I'm almost in the right mind to convince my mom to get me Kíli's runestone before I go, since she worries like crazy and I'll be away from home for so long. Haha anyways, that's where I'll be:)**


	16. Brotherhood

**I saw Desolation of Smaug AGAIN! My third time now. I'm not obsessed. This time was great because my friend's priceless commentary. When Kíli was laying on the table speaking to Tauriel, she leans over to me and says "I don't know why she doesn't just start hardcore making out with that face right then and there..." My friends are so great. **

**Thanks again for your reviews and kind reassurance from the last chapter! Really, reading your reviews makes my life! So thank you!:D**

**Hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

The afternoon ran smoothly. Kíli continued to sleep. His condition seemed to neither worsen nor improve as the hours passed. Fíli remained diligent at his bedside. Bard had left for food and supplies, while Sigrid and Tilda prepared dinner. Bofur and Óin had woken from their well-deserved naps, and were currently sitting nearby discussing various kinds of ale. And Bain continued to whittle away at his carving.

"What are you making?" Fíli asked quietly.

Bain shrugged. "I like to make things. Toys for the children. Fishing poles. Arrows for my Da. It passes the time. There isn't much we're allowed to do around this town." He crinkled his nose. "It gets… boring."

Fíli frowned. "Why don't you leave this town? Why doesn't your father take you and find a new home? Surely any place would be better than here."

"Oh believe me, we've spoken of it many times. But we have not the money to find a new home." The boy's eyes grew dark. "I don't think Da would want to leave it all behind anyway. Too many memories of Mother."

Fíli understood. Thorin's quest unsettled both Fíli and Kíli when it was first brought to light. While they were both excited for a new adventure, they were unsure about adopting a new home. The Blue Mountains had always been their home. They knew no other.

"I always wondered what it would be like to have a brother."

Fíli startled at Bain's sudden revelation. "It's… interesting. It can be difficult, at times." He was unsure how to describe it.

"More difficult than having two sisters?" Bain smirked.

"Hey!" Sigrid and Tilda pouted from the kitchen.

"I'm not so sure about that." Fíli shook his head, chuckling.

"Bain's only kidding." Tilda skipped to her brother, throwing her arms around his neck, much to his dismay. "Aren't you Bain? You love us, don't you?" She planted a big, wet kiss on his cheek. He stuck out his tongue in disgust as he pushed her away. But he couldn't hide his smile as his youngest sister giggled.

"I guess I have no other choice but to love you." He teased. Sigrid rolled her eyes as she smiled.

Fíli's heart warmed at the exchange. "Actually, I don't think it's much different from having sisters. With a brother, you still have all the whining and the pestering. And the ridiculous dramatics." He put on a sly grin.

Sigrid's mouth opened in mock-offense as she threw down her wash rag, setting her hands on her hips. "You're worse than Bain!"

Fíli raised his hands in surrender. "I'm only joking. You girls are delightful to be around." His smile was sincere. "I'm sure that, if Kíli were awake, he'd really enjoy your company. He loves to laugh."

Sigrid's brow furrowed. "How's he doing?"

Fíli sighed. "I'm not sure. Perhaps he's getting better. Perhaps the poison has been flushed from his system." He gazed down at his sleeping brother. "One can only hope."

"What is he like?" Bain asked. "You know, when he's not…" He motioned to Kíli's prone form awkwardly.

"Kíli… well, he's definitely a character. He has more personality than anyone I've ever met." Fíli shifted on his chair. "He's funny, impulsive and brave. And, believe it or not, he's very smart. He nearly bested me in his studies, and he was an entire five years behind me. He might've done better, had he actually done his work rather than daydreaming all the time." A smirk lifted on his face. "And he's very good with the ladies. Though he never really had a thing for Dwarvish lasses. To be honest, they never thought much of him either. The fact that he doesn't have a beard didn't rest too well with them. But he still managed to charm his way through life. He never made enemies. Only good friends." He paused. "I wish he would wake, so you could truly meet him."

"Me too." Tilda's words were sad.

Silence reigned for a few minutes. Suddenly, Bain stood up from his stool, moving to where the elder Durin sat.

"These are for you." The lad said, holding out two wooden carvings in his hand. "I thought I'd make one for you and your brother to keep." He placed the carvings into Fíli's hand. Carved into the dark wood was an intricate symbol. An arrowhead was centered within a beaming sun. "It symbolizes brotherhood."

Fíli stared in amazement at the detail. Such careful consideration was taken into the carvings. He held them gently in his hands as he gazed up at Bain in admiration. "Thank you. We will treasure them forever."

To prove his devotion, he tucked one of the carvings into his shirt, near his heart. He then leaned down to Kíli, opening his tunic and placing the second carving over his chest. His hand lingered over his brother's beating heart. It was still beating. It was still pumping life through his fragile body. And that was reassurance enough.

Bard returned shortly after, supplies in hand. "I found some more medicine. For pain. Nothing for the poison.

Fíli nodded as he took the medicine. He tediously applied the salve and rewrapped the blackened wound.

Kíli didn't move once.

"Supper's ready!" Tilda announced happily a few minutes later. The Dwarves muttered excitedly in anticipation of their food. The dinner table sat, thankfully, right next to Kíli. Although he was unfit for eating, he could be watched from a close distance.

The meal was scanty, but it was tasty. And that was enough for them. They ate in silent contentment, both Men and Dwarves.

Fíli found himself feeling very much at home. He supposed it was alright to take on another home, even if it was only for the time being. Simple conversation carried through the room, lifting their spirits and their worries as they ate.

But fate held no leniency for them today. Their feast was interrupted by a tortured groan.

Every eye shot to the Dwarfling on the bed. He was slowly beginning to wake, as his body shifted in discomfort.

Fíli dropped his fork as he dashed to Kíli's side.

"Kíli? Kíli, can you hear me?" He took his brother's hand in his own.

Kíli's face was drawn in hard lines as sweat beaded on his face and neck. His breathing accelerated as he squirmed on the mattress, the pain becoming too much for him to bear.

Everyone stood, breath held in anxiety.

Time ceased when Kíli screamed.

* * *

**ARE YOU GUYS FREAKING READY FOR KILI HURT?! Cuz it's coming. Soon. Keep on the lookout!**

**Also, about the carving Bain made, that symbol actually does represent 'brotherhood' in the Celtic culture! Cool stuff:)**

**And I'm leaving on February 26th, so you guys can expect updates and stories up until about a week before then!:)**

**Let me know what you think!**


	17. Lifeblood

**Happy New Year! I hope you guys have an absolutely WONDERFUL year! Can't believe it's 2014! **

**First chapter of the year!**

* * *

"Óin! What's wrong with him?!" Fíli shouted, as he held Kíli close against him. No words of comfort would calm his brother's writhing body.

Óin rushed forward. "I don't know! The poison… I've never seen anything like it."

"Da, is Kíli dying?" Tilda whispered. Tears sprang to her eyes. Bain and Sigrid stood behind her, equal looks of worry filling their gazes.

"Not today." Bard moved quickly, pulling drawers out, throwing cabinets open, scrambling for jars and tins. He gathered the containers in his hands, throwing them out onto a table.

"We need powerful medicine. Or one who knows their way around healing magic." Óin spoke.

"Gandalf." Fíli breathed. The Wizard always showed up at the most convenient of times. Why not now?

"I don't think Gandalf is coming this time, laddie." Bofur's voice silenced the room. All that could be heard was the sound of Kíli's agonized groans and the clinking of glass as Bard searched for medicine.

"Can you not do something?" Fíli's patience waned thin.

Óin brought his hand to Kíli's burning forehead. "I need herbs. Something to bring down his fever."

"I have Nightshade. Fever few." But Bard didn't stop searching.

"They're no use to me. Do you have any Kingsfoil?"

"Kingsfoil?" Bard's hands stilled as he stared at the old herbalist. "No, that's a weed. We feed it to the pigs."

"Pigs? Weed..." Bofur lit up at the news. "Right. Don't move." He pointed to Kíli in warning, and rushed out the door, hat flopping as he went.

Bard raised his eyebrows in question.

"Kingsfoil has powerful healing properties. Knowledge of the plant is diminishing. Very few know of its healing properties." Óin explained. "I am lucky to have come across Númenórean Rangers in my lifetime."

Kíli's cries grew louder. "Isn't there anything we can give him for the pain?" Fíli was desperate. He hated to see his brother suffer. Whether it be from a sliver or a broken bone, Kíli's pain always managed to hurt Fíli more.

"No." The old Dwarf shook his head, eyes growing dark. "We can't induce sleep, or he might never wake up."

Fíli's mouth snapped shut at the words. But Kíli didn't understand.

"Fíli!" He gasped. "Fíli! Please! I… I can't!" His knuckles grew white as he clenched the blankets in his fists.

"I know, I know." Fíli put his hands on either side of Kíli's face, forcing his younger brother's deep eyes to meet his own cerulean orbs. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm not leaving you."

"Make it stop!" He keened. Tears brought on by nerve-rending agony spilled down his face. Uncontrollable, broken sobs came from his mouth.

Never had Bard witnessed such pain.

Tilda whimpered and hid her face against Sigrid's dress, who in turn held her hands over her mouth. Bain clenched his hands at his side, his jaw set in a firm line. He was obviously trying to keep up appearances for his sisters.

No one knew what to do. So Fíli moved behind his crying brother on the bed, laying his head in his lap. He stroked Kíli's head with all the gentleness of a mother's touch. Kíli visibly relaxed.

Several minutes passed, and the sobs eventually quieted into labored moans. His breathing rattled dangerously in his chest.

"We're going to get you better, Kíli. Bofur went to get medicine." Fíli soothed. "It'll all be over soon."

Suddenly, Kíli's eyes rolled back into his head, and the cries subsided completely.

"Kíli?" Fíli's hand rested on his cheek, carefully lifting his eyelid with his thumb. His eyes were glazed over dilated pupils.

"Kíli? Wake up." He slapped his cheek, using little force.

Kíli didn't move.

It was then that he realized he could no longer feel his brother's breath against his face.

"Kíli! No no no." Fíli slapped him harder this time, heart drumming loudly in his ears. "No Kíli, you gotta wake up." His brother remained frozen in sleep. His chest no longer heaved for air. "Fight this! Just this once! I won't ever ask you again. I promise." His words cracked as salty tears pooled in his eyes. "Just please! Fight one last time. I promised I'd take care of you." A sharp sob fell from his lips. "Don't you remember your promise?" He leaned down in one last desperate attempt, placing his forehead against Kíli's.

It was as if Aulë himself were in the room. A strangled, wet breath filled Kíli's starving lungs as his eyes shot open. Muted coughs left flecks of blood on his mouth as he struggled to inhale.

He was drowning.

"Turn him on his side!" Bard commanded. "He's choking on his blood! He can't breathe!"

Fíli did as he was told, quickly, but no less gently, turning Kíli over.

They watched as the Dwarfling coughed weakly, minute tremors racing down his body.

Kíli's lifeblood dripped away on the floor.

* * *

**Well, the Orc said in the movie that Kíli would soon be choking on his own blood. I stand by my belief that that still happened, even if it wasn't shown in the movie. Peter Jackson is dark, but I don't think he'd show such a favorite, young, happy character going through something as horrible as choking on his own blood****_. _****Especially since his movies are popular with kids. I mean, Kíli is practically a kid himself. But PJ definitely alluded to it. I was surprised he even showed what he did, with darling little Kíli practically dying the entire movie. **

**You just know that, with PJ's thinking, that the Battle of Five Armies will be DISASTROUS.**

**Anyways, please review!:)**


	18. Something Worth Fighting For

**I'm actually really pleased with this chapter! I hope you like it too:)**

* * *

Kíli coughed up blood for what felt like a lifetime. Fíli rubbed his brother's back as he heaved over the side of the bed, calmly guiding him to breathe.

Eventually, the chaos died, and Kíli was turned over again. Yet, even after the blood had ceased, Kíli's agony had not. He vocalized his pain with low moans. His teeth gritted together, his face drawn in pain as sweat drenched his clothes.

"Thank you for staying with me, Kíli." Fíli wiped at his brother's brow. He hoped that his familiar touch could even slightly alleviate the stress on Kíli's afflicted body.

"It was n-nothing." Kíli smirked despite the shivers overtaking him. He shuddered as icy blades pierced his skin. Frost flowed within him. "It's s-so cold." His breath halted in his throat as he groaned.

"I know." Fíli held him tighter in his arms. "It won't be long now." Even Fíli wasn't sure of the implications of his words. It won't be long until what? Kíli died? Kingsfoil was powerful, but only in the hands of those who were gifted in healing magic. A miracle. That is what it would take to save Kíli.

Fíli hated himself for even thinking those things.

Pained gasps escaped the young Durin as he threw his head back and forth in an unsuccessful attempt to ward off his torment.

Bain had taken his sisters to the other side of the room in an effort to distract them. It was an effort in vain, however, as Sigrid and Tilda couldn't keep from glancing over. They wanted more than anything to help.

"Da?"

"Not now, Bain." Bard calmly silenced his son as he bent down next to Kíli's bed, sopping up the blood from the floor with a cloth. Bard did not shy away from gore. He lowered himself, looking Kíli directly in the eyes.

"Kíli. Look at me." The Dwarfling did as he was told, albeit slowly. "Kíli, I need you to do something for me." He spoke carefully.

Fíli stared in at the bargeman, perplexed by his words. Kíli wasn't even able to sit up on his own. Bard couldn't possibly believe him to be well enough to do favors.

"I need you to tell me who you love." Bard stated simply.

"Fíli." Kíli shot out immediately. There was no hesitation, no uncertainty in his voice as he spoke the word that meant the most to him.

Bard glanced to the brother-in-question. He couldn't quite decipher the look on Fíli's face. He took on the countenance of sorrow, yet there was an underlying sense of love and gratitude in his gaze.

"Good." The Man continued. "Who else?"

"Mother." Kíli rasped. "I miss her." He spoke those words as if in afterthought. His hand unconsciously shot to his pocket where his rune-stone lay.

"And?" Bard prompted.

"I- I love Thorin, too." He said between harsh breaths. "Uncle." He coughed. This time only a faint speckle of red appeared on his lips. "I don't know if he loves me anymore."

Fíli's heart shattered. He knew the goldsickness was consuming Thorin's mind. Ever since his uncle lay eyes on the Lonely Mountain that day on the Carrocks, something dark took refuge within him. Lust for power. For treasure. That desire slowly but steadily tempered his need to protect his family. But it wasn't by Thorin's wishes. Something wicked was eating its way through the King Under the Mountain, and nothing could stop it. "Don't say that. Of course he loves you." He lied.

Thorin did love his nephews. Fíli thought. But the once burning devotion was buried deep within him. They just needed to dig it out again.

Silence reigned for a moment.

"What about a girl? Is there anyone waiting for you?" Bard prodded, hoping to make light of the darkening conversation.

"No." He grunted as the pain spiked. "I… suppose I'm waiting… for her." He closed his eyes. "But she will never come. She will never love me." The cold seeped deeper into his bones.

"Who?" Fíli didn't know Kíli even held affections for any woman.

His eyes stared above him, his breath hitching as his energy drained. He didn't answer.

Fíli was confused. He looked to Bard in bewilderment, who shrugged in response. "Who, Kíli?"

"I don't even know if I love her."

Fíli opened his mouth, but quickly snapped it shut when Bard shook his head, almost imperceptibly.

"Would you ever leave these people behind, Kíli?" The tone shifted as Bard spoke.

"Never." Kíli's eyes seemed to clear at the question. His brow furrowed as he took in the words, the possibility of ever leaving his loved ones behind so completely foreign to him.

"Then fight it."

The ground shook viciously as the words left Bard's mouth. The conversation was long forgotten as the occupants of the room started in shock. Kíli cried out as he was jostled, the agony renewed.

Only one thing could have caused the movement.

It seemed the Company had made it to the Mountain.

* * *

**Review my lovelies! I shall answer questions tomorrow, since it's almost 11 and I need to go to sleep so I can wake up for work at 5 in the morning... :/**


	19. The Enemy

**TINIEST CHAPTER YET! Not quite an accomplishment, but you know. There will be another chapter in literally 15 minutes, so don't be too angry...:)**

* * *

Bolg rallied his troops, urging them on through the forest. They screeched as they hastened on.

His father had ordered for the blood of the Dwarves. Azog would have his prize.

They would feast on Dwarf flesh tonight.

Bolg knew, when he shot the Dwarfling, that it would undoubtedly slow the Company. The untainted races of the world suffered the disease of compassion. They would not leave behind one of their own. This put them at a disadvantage. He was smart. He did not shoot to kill. Only to maim. Yes, the whelp would eventually die of his wounds. But he would have to suffer the endless torture of the poison first.

Bolg found himself dissatisfied that he would be unable to witness the child's misery.

But he was pleased that he had found a way to track the Company. The smell and taste of the Dwarfling's blood had sent their senses into a hungered frenzy. They tilted their warped faces into the air, letting the coppery scent guide them. The young one had unknowingly led the enemy to his people. His own life source had betrayed him.

The Dwarves in their sloppy assembly of "warriors" would never stand a chance against the forces of the Gundabad Orcs.

Their bodies would be torn into pieces. The Orcs would drink the blood of Durin.

Bolg's rotted mouth twisted into a wicked smile.

* * *

**SOON PEOPLE.**

**SOON.**

**Please review:)**


	20. No Peace

**LIAR LIAR PLANTS FOR HIRE. Sorry guys, I know I said 15 minutes, but then dinner came, soo...**

**But here you go! There might be another chapter tonight, we'll see:)**

* * *

"What was that?" Sigrid's voice was high. They stumbled, feet gaining no purchase on the wooden floor as the Earth quaked.

Silence fell as the question hung thickly in the air.

"A Dragon." Bard said finally, his words clipped. His mind fell into a state of disarray as he panicked.

Smaug would be upon them soon.

Fíli moved from his spot next to his brother. "Go. Take your family and leave."

"No." Bard froze as he thought.

"Da? Are we going to die?" Tilda stepped forward, her little voice carrying dangerously through the room. "The Dragon's going to kill us."

His children. He needed to protect his children. His gaze snapped to the Dwarves, huddled around their fallen companion as a barrier of protection. They would not fall to Dragon-fire. None of them would.

"No. We won't." He said, resolution and strength surging in him. He moved to the ceiling, his hands grasping an object. He yanked hard, pulling ropes and cloth down with it.

A Black Arrow rested in his hands, sharp and deadly.

"A Black Arrow? How come you've never told me?" Bain's eyes lit with awe.

"Because you didn't need to know." He spoke, silencing his son's questions. "Quickly. We don't have much time."

With that the bargeman and his son were gone.

Fíli's eyes shot to Óin. "What are we going to do?"

"Only what we can do." The herbalist shook his head, retrieving a bowl of water to clean Kíli's leg. "Wait for Bofur to return with the Kingsfoil, do what we can for Kíli. And, if it comes to it, hope that Bard has a truer aim than Girion."

"What about Thorin?" His eyes were wide, his voice small.

"There is nothing we can do for them now."

The words crushed him like a physical blow. He couldn't fathom the possibility of his Uncle failing. Thorin wouldn't leave them. He couldn't.

"Fíli?" Kíli stirred from his pained haze. "What's happening?"

"Nothing, Kíli." He said, resting his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Rest."

"I can't, Fíli." His breath rushed from his lungs as he grounded the words out. "Sleep will not come for me."

His hand moved to Kíli's forehead, shushing him. He said nothing. He couldn't lie to his brother anymore. He could only pray that Mahal would grant Bofur swiftness to return.

Kíli didn't have much longer.

* * *

Bofur ran. He searched, pounding on doors, knocking over boxes and food stands in his haste. His words scrambled as he babbled on about pigs and weeds and Dragons. The poor townspeople must have thought him a madman.

But he paid them no mind. His thoughts were for Kíli, and Kíli only. The lad was like a brother to him. They had shared many laughs together. Pulled many pranks. Kíli was carefree, his youthfulness shone brightly for the whole world to see. Bofur always had cause to smile when the mischief-maker came around. He had known the lad as a wee babe. He would not see the boy pass into the Halls before him. Not while he was still standing.

His steps quickened.

Finally, after nearly kicking a little pug into the lake, he found the pigs. They were happily munching away on a plant blooming with small, white flowers.

The pigs oinked in dismay as the weed was snatched from their mouths.

Bofur hurrahed at his success. He had found the Kingsfoil. He smiled as he made his way back.

Kíli would finally have peace.

In his urgency, the toy-maker failed to notice the shadows creeping in the darkness above.

The creatures smirked, for they knew.

There would be no peace tonight.

* * *

**Please review this craptastic chapter if you would:)**


	21. Where Loyalties Lie

**THIS IS IT! THIS IS THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!**

* * *

The house was silent. It was fueled only by anxiety and fear. No one was blind to the severity of the situation.

They waited.

Kíli continued to suffer. Fíli continued to comfort him. It was an unending cycle.

Sweet little Tilda decided that Kíli would benefit from a story. So she dragged a stool to his bedside, eyes bright in anticipation.

It was a tale their mother had told them as children. After she had passed, their father had carried on the tradition.

Tilda's singsong voice was only briefly interrupted by Sigrid's gentle corrections.

She told him of Beren and Lúthien. A Man and an Elf who were eternally bound in a forbidden love. Beren had named Lúthien 'Nightingale,' for her beauty exceeded that of all other Elves. Beren, in his attempt to win her father's trust, was killed. Consumed by her sorrow, Lúthien passed into the Halls of Mandos, unable to bear a life without him. Mandos was moved to pity by her grief, and brought them both back, granting them mortal life. They lived happily until the end of their days.

"I like this story." Kíli muttered, his pain momentarily forgotten as he smiled faintly.

"It is a sad story." Sigrid spoke softly, eyes downcast.

"But they were together in the end, were they not?" Kíli's voice was quiet. "That isn't so sad."

"No. I suppose it isn't." Her words were distant.

Fíli rolled his eyes, biting back a laugh. "You're such a romantic." He jested.

"'Course I am. It's why I have all the ladies." Kíli raised his eyebrows as he grinned. His playfulness was only betrayed by his anguished gaze.

Suddenly, Bain burst into the room, eyes wide.

"Where's Da?" Sigrid asked, standing as she saw the worry on her brother's face.

"He was being chased. I hid the Arrow… I didn't know what to do."

The roof creaked loudly as if weighted down.

"Did you hear that?" Tilda squeaked, shooting up from her chair and cowering near her siblings.

"Stay here." Sigrid opened the door, her breath misting as she stood in the cold air. "Da? Is that you?" They listened carefully as she called out. "Da?"

She screamed. She scrambled back into the house, an Orc reaching for her with filthy hands. She grabbed plates from the table, yelping as she threw them at the Orc.

Fíli stood, leaving his brother's side momentarily, ensuring his safety. Bard had protected Kíli. Now he would repay the favor.

He grabbed the sisters, quickly ushering them under the table, hoisting up a bench for their protection. Bain used another bench as a shield, thrusting it into the faces of the oncoming Orcs.

"Bain! Quickly!" He pushed the boy under the table, standing to defend them. Bain held his sisters in his arms. Fíli saw they were free from harm, and grabbed a kitchen knife from the table, releasing it into the nearest Orc. It screeched as it died.

More Orcs poured in, breaking holes through the ceiling.

Chaos ensued.

Fíli's attention alternated between his charges. The kitchen knives were sparse, so he resulted to fighting hand-to-hand. He wrested a jagged knife from one of his opponents, hurtling it into its eye socket.

That was when Kíli cried out.

Kíli scrambled back on the bed as an Orc dropped directly in front of him, brandishing a wicked blade.

The creature remembered the injured Dwarfling from the river, and grabbed his right leg in its hands, pulling him forward.

Kíli yelled as his leg was yanked viciously. Agony ripped through him as he desperately held to the bed sheets. But it wasn't enough, and his back thumped painfully against the floor as he fell.

Fíli had no other choice but to watch on in horror as he fought.

An arrow sliced through the air, burying itself in the center of the Orc's head. The creature dropped without a sound.

Tauriel had arrived.

She released arrow after arrow into the onslaught. Anger built within her as she fought. She traded her bow for her knives, easily bounding off of the wall, planting her blade in their skulls. Her killing strikes were precise and unceasing.

Then Legolas came. His white blades pierced the air, destroying everything.

The Elven warriors were a duet of grace and ferocity, completely unmoved by the numbers at which the enemy came.

Yet, there were still too many. One of the creatures evaded Tauriel's sight as she fought. It raised its weapon to her head, swinging it down in a fatal blow… that never came.

Tauriel turned just as the Orc fell, a knife in its throat. A young Dwarf tumbled to the floor behind it, a scream erupting from him as he clenched his hand around his leg.

She stepped back, her mouth opening in shock and worry as Kíli cried. She hardly even noticed the silence that fell at the demise of the enemy.

Many had escaped. Their cackles rang through the night as they scampered across rooftops. Legolas stood at the door, eyes meeting hers in anticipation. In trust. "We must go."

She didn't move.

Óin moved quickly to Kíli's side, placing his fingers at his neck, feeling his pulse. It was erratic as he struggled to breathe. Fíli was close behind, exhausted from the fight. But his mind alighted with worry and adrenaline at the sight of his brother. Nothing else mattered but Kíli.

"We're losing him!" The healer's voice rang through the room. Fíli fell to his knees as despair took his soul.

Tauriel hesitated. She was torn between loyalties. One resided with her lifetime friend. Her Prince. The one who had trusted her with his life.

But the other rested with Kíli. With his promise.

"Tauriel." Legolas knew. His voice was tight. He leapt from the precipice, bow taut as he ran down the Orcs. She watched as his shadow passed into darkness.

She stood between the door and the Dwarves on the floor.

Thumping footsteps trailed into her ears. She reached for the blades at her waist, shooting out the door, prepared to take down the oncoming threat.

Yet, there was no threat. Only a Dwarf.

She startled at what she saw in his hands. It couldn't be…

"Athelas." Her voice was raw as her heart filled with hope. She took the plant from his hands. "Athelas."

"…What are you doing?" Bofur looked at her in utter confusion.

She clutched the Athelas against her chest. "I'm going to save him."

* * *

**FINALLY! I know, it's taken SOO long to get to this point. Tomorrow will be another update, I'm sure you already know what it'll be;)**

**Also, I will inbox all of you who have questions tomorrow also. I'm just really super busy right now, so it's taking me a bit to get back to you all. But it will be done:)**

**Review my loves!:)**


	22. Fading

"We're losing him!"

Those words tore down the last threads of hope Fíli had left in his already damaged heart. He felt the ground collide painfully with his knees. But that didn't matter.

Kíli was fading.

The too-big clothes hung limply off of his little brother's frame, making him look even more small and sickly than he was. Convulsions racked his body, while every breath became weaker and weaker.

Which would be his last?

All Fíli could see was a child lying before him, in a time long past. Dark and light locks of hair flying behind fleeting steps. Deep baritone stories and lullabies whispered in the night, lulling them to sleep. The music of youthful joy leaving traces in the wind.

Those were just memories.

Fíli looked into his brother's eyes, dulled with pain and exhaustion. Those dark pools of evanescent life pierced into his. They stared, reassuring. Kíli spoke without uttering a sound. _"It will be alright." _Even while his mind was clouded, he managed to find some clarity, if only to see his brother one last time.

Fíli knew he should be the one cradling his brother, comforting him, telling him he wasn't alone. Yet, in this moment, it was Kíli who bravely took his place as the elder brother.

"I'm sorry." Fíli choked. He rested his forehead against his brother's for what he knew would be the final time. He took his hand in his own. His skin was already cold.

"Don't be." Kíli grunted as he trembled. The pain eased from his expression, as the light that so frequented his eyes dimmed, leading him into the world beyond the one he knew.

Just another path.

The tears fell onto Kíli's face as Fíli wept.

Who would he belong with if he didn't have his brother?


	23. Kingsfoil

**I'm SO sorry for the late update. Things here have been crazy. My mom had severe pneumonia these past couple days, and let's just say it hasn't been the best experience. And although you may think this is the last chapter, it isn't! I still have room for another good three or four chapters in this story. BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE! My other Hobbit fic, "The Line" is going to continue this story (eventually, actually probably in a couple years) BUT, it is a retelling of Fili and Kili's lives, from the moment they're born to... well, you know. It's really fun, trust me. After this fic, I'll start writing for that one again. **

**I hope you like this chapter! And I hope it isn't too confusing, given all the viewpoints I tried to write.**

**Enjoy!:)**

* * *

"Put him on the table." A firm, feminine voice rang through the room. Tauriel 's stride housed urgency. She held the Athelas firmly in her hands, as if even the faintest breeze would whisk it away.

Sorrow and compassion filled her as she took in the scene. The elder one, Fíli, knelt above his brother, his golden hair shielding Kíli from the world. He cradled his brother in his arms, whispering to him of home and happier times, where darkness and pain only existed in Uncle's tales.

Two brothers, bound eternally in this life and in the next.

Tauriel knelt down next to them. "Fíli?" She laid her hand on his shoulder. "We must move quickly, if Kíli is to live."

Fíli didn't hear her. The tears ran silently down his face as he held his brother in his arms, the moments slipping away.

"We have the Kingsfoil!" Óin's voice penetrated his mind.

"What?" He gazed at the old Dwarf, confusion muddling his senses.

"Fíli." Bofur moved his face into view. "The Kingsfoil. I've found some. We hafta move fast, lad."

Kingsfoil. Fíli's heart exploded in his chest. His eyes widened, and all feelings of hopelessness vanished.

"Óin! Take his legs!" He commanded, moving to reach under one of Kíli's arms. "Bofur." He nodded, and Bofur took his place at the other arm. They were going to save his brother.

"Ready!" Fíli announced, and they lifted Kíli into the air.

The scream rattled their bones.

The Dwarfling thrashed against their hold. He didn't understand what was going on. All he knew was pain.

Their hold on Kíli was strained as he threw his head back, struggling to be free.

They quickly set him down on the table, sliding food and other items from the surface. Bowls shattered on the floor as Kíli flailed. Fíli stood on the chair, holding his brother's body against him.

"Hold him down." Tauriel's voice rose over the screams. Her hands moved quickly, grinding the plant into a poultice.

Sigrid quickly obliged, dashing forward and holding her hands against Kíli's left leg, partially stilling his movement. "Tilda!"

The youngest child cried out as she followed the actions of her sister, her little hands trying hard to restrain the young Dwarf. Tears rimmed her eyes at the pain of her friend.

Bain stood behind, unable to act. Memories flooded to him of his mother. His feet were rooted to the spot as he stared.

Tauriel moved to the Dwarrows, her mouth thinning as she pulled the leather away from Kíli's thigh. His leg was a mass of blackened skin. Blood seeped steadily from the puncture wound. His screams faded into labored groans, and his eyes glassed over as he panted for air. Time was running out.

Fíli looked to her, eyes flashing in warning and uncertainty. She was still an Elf, and he was still a Dwarf. She would not have his trust. Not until she saved Kíli.

She glanced at him, emerald gaze meeting his in an attempt to calm him. Her eyes spoke in a way her words couldn't. She reassured him that he could trust her. That she would never bring harm to his brother.

She closed her eyes, rubbing the poultice between her hands, words forming delicately on her lips. She silently prayed for the light of the stars to direct her in her task. The mantra resounded in her head: _"Kíli must keep his promise." _

She pressed the Athelas firmly against his wound.

A strangled cry escaped Kíli's lips, and the pain consumed him. Just as the light beckoned to him, calling for him to come home, it was snatched from his grasp. The darkness seeped in once more, and the pain blossomed into a monster. It burned in his core, coiling ice through his veins. He never knew it was possible to withstand such agony.

He knew then that he wanted to die.

However, it was just at the height of his pain that he saw her.

Words like water flowed from her mouth as her form became bathed in an ethereal light.

He had never seen anything more beautiful.

He could only stare in wonder, the light so exceedingly bright that he was sure his eyes would melt. Yet only comfort came to him as the white light of forever filled the air.

Her countenance shone purer than the stars. She was a fire-moon, burning red and gold in the night. Warmth filled his frozen, broken body as the pain slowly eased away.

Exhaustion overcame him, and in his mind he laughed brokenly, for he knew it to be an illusion. Tauriel could not be there.

Darkness took him as he passed into oblivion.

* * *

**I promise, there's going to be more Fili in the next chapter. WAY more Fili. And Bard's kids, and Bofur, and Tauriel. I love seeing characters interact, so you can be sure there will be more of that. And after that chapter, more from Kili's POV!**

**Please review!:)**


	24. No Rest for the Weary

**WOW I'm sorry that was the longest wait ever. My muse hasn't been too kind to me lately. I hope you like this chapter though! There will be another update by tonight:)**

**And thanks to all of you who have reviewed and supported me through follows and favorites! You guys are fantastic!:)**

* * *

As Kíli's eyes closed, his energy spent, Fíli let shed tears of joy. He dropped his head against Kíli's, and he wept. Through the blur of his tears he peered at his brother's savior.

"Thank you." He was incapable of saying more.

She smiled softly. "I could not leave him to suffer such a fate. Kíli has more good to do in this world. I would not see him leave it so soon." She moved to continue her careful healing ministrations. He nearly interceded, wishing to do it himself. But the Elven captain had proven her worth. She had saved his brother. And for that, he owed her his life. "You look unwell yourself, Master Dwarf. Perhaps some food and drink would give you strength, so you may see to your brother when he wakes." She glanced at him knowingly.

Fíli nodded wearily in agreement. He was exhausted, the events of the past few days finally wearing him thin. He stood shakily from his feet, giving Kíli's hand one more gentle squeeze, and moved to the kitchen.

"I've heard tell of the healing magic of Elves. But to bear witness to such an act is truly a sight to see." Óin remarked. Fíli stood near him watching as Tauriel cleaned Kíli's wound. He brought a canteen to his lips, letting the water soothe his ravaged throat.

The reality of the entire situation crashed down on him.

He had nearly lost his brother.

How lost would he himself be, had that come to pass? He did not know. And he prayed that he would never know. He had heard tales of Elves fading away from a broken heart, the deepest of sorrows taking them away into the next life. But he was a Dwarf. They were known to be headstrong in the face of death. But he felt that it wouldn't matter. Should Kíli ever pass before him, Fíli would surely follow soon after. He felt his own life dim as his brother faded, only to have it restored again once Kíli was healed. They were forever bound in life and death. It was then that he realized. They would go together, or not at all.

His head pounded. His heart raced. Deep in his heart he knew the danger was not yet over. He glanced around, seeking out any possible threat that could have been forgotten.

Nothing.

Bard's children huddled in a corner, frightened and unsure of what to do. The poor dears' had never been witness to such peril.

"Is Kíli going to be alright?" Tilda's little voice shook.

"He'll be alright. It may take some time for him to heal. But Kíli's a strong Dwarf, and Lady Tauriel did a fair job healing him." Oín reassured them. Yet his words were directed to Fíli.

Bofur intervened, gathering the children into a circle. "Oh yes! Young Kíli's a fighter. In fact, he once even fell out of an oak tree! Landed right on his head! He was only a wee bairn at the time, you see. Might 'ave jumbled his brain a bit, but he never let that stop him!…"

Fíli smiled as the toy-maker enraptured the children in his animated storytelling. He remembered that… disastrous occasion. They had feared that Kíli would suffer permanent brain damage from the fall. Thorin was furious with him for not looking after his younger brother, and for even allowing him to climb the tree in the first place. He couldn't feel his rear end for near a week. But Kíli swiftly recovered, and he was back to climbing trees and causing mischief in no time.

"Here my lad." Óin spoke, laying his hand on Fíli's shoulder with a small smile. "Let's dispose of the bodies." He motioned to the mutilated corpses strewn about the house. "The children don't need to be seeing anymore of it." He whispered. Fíli nodded shortly, and one by one, they carried the bodies out, dropping them into the deep waters of the lake.

He couldn't help himself as he viciously shoved the Orc corpses over the ledge. He spit into their faces, muttering the most explicit of Khuzdul curses. Óin remained quiet.

He would never let one of the filthy monsters touch his brother again. He would rather die.

Óin retreated inside after the deed was done, leaving Fíli alone to his thoughts. The young Dwarven prince stood out on the deck, the chilly air cresting over the rooftops. He closed his eyes as the cold wind lifted his hair. The last light of Durin's Day rose high above the water, its white light illuminating the frozen tears on his face.

* * *

**Don't worry, there will be way more tonight!:) It'll be the one scene... ya know...;)**

**Anyways, sorry for the late update, it won't happen again!**

**Please review!:)**


	25. In Dreams

**I know I said yesterday, and once again, I lied. Oops... But, I figure this should maybe slightly make up for it. That and the fact that this story will go three or four more chapters than I earlier anticipated. AND after that I'll start up my other Hobbit fic about our favorite Durin's:) It's a sure promise of more hurt/comfort, family, and adventure! **

* * *

Kíli drifted on the edge of darkness.

As Tauriel tied the rag gently on his leg, he began to stir. His eyes opened. Shapes blurred above him in shadowy disarray. He could distantly make out red in the haze of color. The colors cleared, the shapes became objects around the room. He felt a dull pain throb throughout his body.

Then he saw her.

It was then that he knew he was dead. Certainly he had passed into the Halls of Mandos. This must be some preparatory state he was in, where the mind eases itself into the new reality that is death.

He wondered then, if that were the case, why Fíli wasn't with him instead.

"Tauriel." His voice was raw and quiet. He couldn't keep the awe from his tone.

"Lie still." She smiled softly. He nearly gasped at her beauty. How his mind had remembered and conjured so perfectly the delicate details of her face, he did not know.

Even if she was just a personage of his own thinking, he could not keep himself from speaking his thoughts. "You cannot be her. She is far away. She… she is far, far away from me." Indeed she was. She was on Middle Earth. Living. Breathing. While he was not. "She walks… in starlight in another world."

She paused in what seemed like confusion as he spoke, recognition slowly making its way onto her features.

"It was just a dream." His voice cracked, eyes sad and longing for the life that could have been. He noticed her hand, only a hairsbreadth from his. He reached up, yearning for some form of comfort, as he knew he would shortly pass into loneliness until the world was rebuilt at the end of all Ages. Their fingers laced together. Her skin felt warm and real.

He could not help but wonder.

"Do you think she could have loved me?"

* * *

**TINY CHAPTER. It's a stinker, I know. But I'll update tomorrow (promise this time) And don't worry, our little Elf and Dwarf aren't quite through speaking yet;) ALSO to come: Fili and Kili interaction, sure to pull at the heartstrings:)**

**Thanks again you guys for all the wonderful support!:)**

**Please review!:)**


	26. Broken Defenses

**Wow. I honestly have no excuse for this late chapter... Forgive me?:D But my muse is BACK! I hope you like this chapter:)**

* * *

"Do you think she could have loved me?"

Tauriel did not know what to say.

Perhaps he was thinking of someone else. Her heart seemed to sink at the thought. He would not profess his love to someone he knew so little of.

She knelt down, taking his hand fully into hers. He trembled slightly at her touch. She wanted to know of whom he was speaking. Surely it was a woman of his past, living in the Blue Mountains. Waiting for him.

"Who do you speak of?" She asked softly. She did not know why she hoped. She did not love him. And she doubted he could ever love her. In her mind she knew she should pity him if he held such feelings for an Elf. She knew she should avoid Dwarves, for she had been taught of their selfish and greedy desires her entire life. But her heart told her otherwise. It would take a great amount of courage to overlook the wisdom so coveted by her people.

Which would she choose to rule her? Her mind or her heart? Wisdom or courage?

She remembered how she felt when she spoke to him in the dungeons. How he had embraced their similarities despite their differences. Despite the consequences that would surely arise. She remembered her rage when he had been hurt. The tumult of emotions that erupted within her at the thought of him suffering. She remembered how he had made her smile. There was little reason for cheer as the slow decay of the once Greenwood Forest threatened to spread throughout the world. But there she was, a smile threatening to burst forth at the thought of him caring for her.

That was no mere pity she felt.

It was then that she realized that all wisdom is forgone in matters of the heart. Courage rules in the end, for it is the foremost of all virtues. For upon it, all other virtues rely.

She was prepared to pursue the question further, when an excited voice boomed over the room.

"Kíli!"

She wasn't in the least perturbed by the interruption. She couldn't be. Not while her heart felt light knowing Kíli would live another day. And Fíli, before all others, before herself, deserved to see his brother. Why she hadn't thought of having him see to his brother the moment he woke, she did not know. She supposed it was because she was ensnared by his words. They flowed sweetly, poetically. Certainly unlike any of the Dwarrow she had ever seen.

She found herself wondering how her defenses had fallen so suddenly, her protective wall crumbling so easily at the simple influence of a young Dwarf.

She knew that the idea of an Elf and a Dwarf forming a companionship with one another was laughable among all races of Middle Earth. But the world was changing. Maybe ancient rivalries could be forgotten, and friendships reformed.

But for now that didn't matter. For now, all that mattered was that Kíli was safe and happy.

One day she would know how Kíli felt. And one day she would know how she felt.

That would have to be enough.

* * *

**I literally got that whole courage thing from a fortune cookie.**

**Anyways, I apologize ONCE MORE for the late chapter... BUT thanks to the wonderful Aya-Shoru for spurring an idea, I shall be writing a chapter regarding Legolas's thoughts on the matter... Most likely this or the next chapter. And Fili Kili interaction is also on its way!:) Love you guys!**


End file.
